PK Dance
by Blue Toad
Summary: When Lucas and co. are brought to the future, they find themselves up against an old foe, along with new ones. But they needn't worry. After all, they've got Space Channel 5 on their side, along with groovy reporter Ulala! An SC5/Mother crossover fic.
1. Chapter 1: Madmen Unite

**Yes, you just read the title and the 'blurb' correctly. It had always been a fond ambition of mine, but in September, I came up with the idea for a Space Channel 5/Mother crossover, entitled PK Dance!**

**Mother and Space Channel 5 are two of my greatest video game loves. Both greatly underrated and REALLY unique from other series, I always just felt they went well together...and there's a distinct lack of support of SC5/Mother togetherness. So I've decided to write up a full-on crossover fic for both series! That's right! It's not a one-shot!**

**I've written for both SC5 and Mother before, but to do something on this scale for both of them is amazing. This fic takes place 3 months after both Space Channel 5 Part 2 and Mother 3.**

**Well, I won't delay you any longer! Please enjoy PK Dance to the fullest and I welcome criticism! As long as it's constructive, of course.**

**PLEASE ALSO NOTE THIS HAS MOTHER 3 ENDING SPOILERS SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU'VE YET TO COMPLETE MOTHER 3.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: All Space Channel 5 rights belong to SEGA. All Mother rights belong to Nintendo. I own neither series.**

* * *

_~Chapter 1: Madmen Unite~_

When he had first entered this capsule, this glorious chamber that only he, King Porky, could reside in, he had revelled in the harmony of it. "The Absolutely Safe Capsule".

Porky didn't feel so smug now.

He had remained defiant that his robot...his "slave robot" would defeat that despicable child, Lucas. It was _his _monster! His Ultimate Chimera! And yet...he had been defeated. Worse still, in the last few moments of his service to him, the great master Porky, he was revealed to be the brat's long lost twin! And he even had a name!

"Claus..." Porky whispered. Then, he slammed a fist into the side of the capsule, overcome by rage by that name. The very idea that his toy had died...no longer his slave drove Porky mad. He was meant to be safe along with the dragon, while the entire world had been destroyed!

Fassad had told him that he would remain with the dragon while the world sank into darkness and evil; into total ruin. Only he, the great King Porky, could have survived! Everyone else would die! It had caused Porky to let out a chilling, evil laugh, highly amused by the opportunity to kill everyone on the planet.

To be the only survivor...the only person left...that would teach Ness and his putrid classmates to respect him!

Suddenly, Porky had shook himself back to sense.

"I don't care for that pig-butt's respect or anyone else's! _He's dead! They're all dead!_ All I care about is the end of the world!" He spat angrily.

Then, he coughed. Once. Twice. Three times, and he broke, into a fit of hacking and wheezing, and then laughter, a sadistic, twisted, almost childish burst of joy.

So Porky had spent his time in the capsule searching aimlessly for the legendary dragon. Many days, or perhaps months (the track of time was something Porky never really cared about) were spent by Porky peering out the small window for the dragon, hoping for the creature to reveal itself to him...

But where was he? He was told he would be surrounded by complete darkness, but it seemed almost as if...he was in the underground caves of New Pork City still. Of course, Fassad's needle was nowhere in his view point, so Porky never _saw_ his slave pull the final needle...but he must have done! It was ridiculous to think otherwise!

And then, shortly after he had isolated himself away from the rest of the world, Porky felt the sudden earthquake. He was instantly delighted, like a child who had just been given a new toy for good behaviour. Hands clenched tightly into fists, and a wicked smile on his face as the end came for all but him, he could barely contain his joy. He did not even shield his eyes from the bright, white light that overcame him. The end of the world...he had to witness it!

But the end of the world never came. He had idly sat here, trapped, alone while that child was up above, rebuilding the world from Porky's reign! How dare he? Where did he get any sort of right to change what was Porky's? It was his toy box, filled with many fun devices that he could mess around with...and that brat had changed everything.

_Poor King P, trapped in that terrible capsule for all of eternity! Well, it serves him right for all the havoc he wrecked upon our islands! _How Porky's face lit up with maliciousness at that point. It would be him, Porky Minch, who would have the last laugh.

Immediately, Porky turned to face a series of buttons on the side of the capsule. Grey buttons, like the entire inside of this capsule. Grey, like his body had become. He liked that colour. Porky pressed his fat finger against the buttons. He was barely paying attention to what he entered.

That Dr Andonuts...what an idiot. Did he really not suspect anything, when Porky had supplied him with the parts to build the "Absolutely Safe Capsule"? Porky never thought he would actually have to do this...but it paid off to be careful.

But still, he was angry. Beaten by Ness, his childhood "friend" who he oh-so despised. And now that Lucas child. Well, he would not be humiliated a third time. He wouldn't allow anyone to defeat him again, especially any pig-butts or brats! Slamming his fist against a slightly larger grey button, the entire capsule begun to light up. Porky smiled gleefully, his hands entwined together much like an evil mastermind. Because he was one.

It was with a flash of light Porky had expected the world to end. And wherever he was heading, this flash of light very much depicted just that.

* * *

When you are a chief CEO of a space station which ran television programs, you are normally concerned with the well-being of the station, your reputation...and ratings.

The last part had been the only point Chief Blank...or rather, Mr Blank had been concerned with. It had been only a matter of months ago that he had attempted to gain supreme controls of the ratings, with the brainwashing of the Morolians as the perfect chance to put some life back into Channel 5. Well, that was Fuse's idea, really. Blank had only agreed with it because he thought that rookie reporter would do a good job, but never be able to trace the invasion back to him.

How very wrong he had been. Confronted, exposed and humiliated on television, he could not even _begin_ to describe his hatred for Space Channel 5. They were a bunch of fools who were lost without him! Even as Blank had remained stranded on a lone asteroid, floating throughout space next to a broken giant monitor, he was confident that Space Channel 5 would soon meet their demise...

"They will never get by without me! The ratings are _EVERY-thing! _No television station can exist denying that..." He smirked.

Again, he was wrong. Viewers couldn't seem to get _enough _of Ulala's Swingin' Report Show...he remembered watching one segment of it, and as soon as that lilac-haired brat had called out the title, Blank exploded.

"_I helped you, Ulala! Without me, you would never have gotten a chance! You owe your role as a space reporter to ME, and I will see to it that your debt is paid in full!"_

And yet, Blank had yet to do that. He was sitting in his usual chair in a somewhat large room, but there was nothing except for a desk. No windows, no decorations, not even much light. It had been that upstart, irksome peon who forced him to reside here, and he would make her regret it.

Blank sighed somewhat irritably and spun around. But how? He might have made a new ally recently, and they had a plan lined up, but there was no denying Ulala had improved the last time he had seen her. Putting his hands together, he pondered one thing; how to teach that brat a lesson.

So of course, when a bright, white light suddenly flashed behind him, Blank was startled. Pushing himself away from the desk, he was even more surprised when a large, round object seemed to form itself into the room. It landed with a thud, and stopped glowing. He could now see it was a grey sort of ball, and had a window...with a face inside?!

Blank was nearly ready to press the alarm button; robots would fly in and take care of this. But he was unsure. It was a giant ball, after all. Not necessarily an intruder.

He hesitated before asking; "Who are you?" His tone was firm.

The face lit up gleefully.

"_Ahahahaha...why, what a...lovely home you have." _The face smirked. Blank blinked; he could now tell it was little more...then a boy?!

"How did you get in here?!" He demanded, slamming a fist on his desk, determined not to be intimidated.

"_...I travelled, of course. Through time."_

It was this comment that ceased Blank's finger tapping the alarm button under his desk.

"...Time travel? Don't make me laugh! It's forbidden, fool! And trace-able, too!" Panic shot through Blank; space police would surely have picked up his location...if they were on their way.

The boy laughed. Blank could now see he was very..old looking. Almost ancient. And yet, he seemed so filled with energy..."

"_My time travelling isn't."_ The boy shrugged, as if that settled the problem.

Blank eyed him nervously, drumming his fingers on the desk. "Well, what time do you come from?"

"_...I don't know." _Was the blunt answer.

"What exactly do you mean, brat?" Blank questioned, beginning to lose patience with this kid.

The boy suddenly chortled jubilantly. _"Yeah. Brat. Peh, thanks to time travel, I've aged a lot more then I should have. I'm surely older then you, pops! Ahahahahahaha!"_

Blank smirked, despite the mocking laughter coming from inside the capsule. In a way, this kid had gotten what he deserved, screwing about with time. "Well, that is perhaps the most important reason as to why time travel is banned here. You did a lot, I take it?"

"_Yes. And I'd do it all again, only right this time..." _The boy mumbled.

Blank nodded, and turned away from the giant ball. "Yes. If I had the option to time travel, I would certainly fix my...mistakes." It wasn't so much a mistake as it had been luck with that upstart peon beating him. Then, something suddenly clicked into his head. Could he use this boy's time travelling device to go back to the Morolian invasion...?

"_Impossible, pops. Get inside this capsule and you'll be trapped forever." _The boy interrupted. Blank cursed. If he wasn't able to...that option clearly wasn't available for him.

He was still suspicious about this boy, so he turned around. "Tell me. You said you would do it all again, only right this time. What exactly do you mean by that?"

The boy smirked. _"Some things are better off not knowing." _He suddenly paused, giving a cough and then a short wheeze before continuing._ "My name is King P...or rather, it was."_

"Dismissed and thrown aside like yesterday's news? Do not remind me." The man with the pink-tinted glasses scowled and turned away from the old man in his chair for a few seconds.

"_You were important at a time as well?" _The boy laughed, as if he found the very idea absurd. Blank's finger was itching to press the alarm button...but he was on to something here.

"You mentioned being trapped in that capsule. Was that your punishment?"

"_It was actually my choice...but I went in thinking my plan would succeed anyway. Unfortunately...they did not."_

Blank nodded. He couldn't necessarily mock the boy for that when it had been his word that decided to give Ulala a chance. If he had only picked someone else...things would be different. Space Channel 5 would be praising his very name right now!

"_I was so close." _And the boy sounded distant now, and Blank could tell because there seemed to be no sound barrier with the capsule he was in. _"Then that despicable child came along and ruined everything! Along with his friends!"_

Blank raised an eyebrow.

"Others got in your way? I share that sentiment also. That upstart, irksome _peon_...with her little justice-cat and that annoying teen idol."

"_Then it seems...that we were both prevented..." _But then, he broke into a fit of coughing, his hacking and wheezing echoing all around the dark room. The man with the pink-tinted glasses give a slight look of disgust.

"...By enemies who we despise." He finished. The coughing from the other man subsided. He gazed across at Blank, as if he was pondering something.

"_You...interest me. Who are you?"_

"I am Blank. Chief...that is to say, Ex-Chief of Space Channel 5. Those fools drafted me out like garbage, because the ratings did not matter to them! They cared only for their pathetic truth!" He gripped his fist tightly, anger struggling to contain itself within him. Without ratings, Space Channel 5 would be defunct! Off the air!

"_...Space Channel 5." _The boy murmured, raising a hand slowly, and then rubbing his chin. He smiled. _"So I came very far into the future, then?"_

"Two-four-ninety-nine." Blank answered. 2499.

The boy smirked. _"Not exactly the most interesting name, is it? Space Channel 5..." _He scoffed, as if he found the very idea of a television channel having "space" in front of it a very primitive and quite simply boring way to name it.

Blank narrowed his eyes, but with the advantages of glasses, the boy could not tell. "Speaking of names, you called yourself King P..." He titled his chair back and crossed his legs, smirking. "But that is not your real name, is it?"

The boy's expression remained blank, as if he was un-sure of what to tell Blank. _"Porky. Porky..."_

"Well?" Blank demanded.

"_...Just Porky." _He finished in a dull tone.

Blank surveyed Porky's face for a few moments, before clapping his hands together. "So, you were king of the world, and you were defeated." He leaned forward. "What I can't understand...is why you would come here."

Porky smiled. _"To play with this world."_

Blank wasn't even sure if he had heard the boy right. "Play? Was it all a sort of game to you?"

"_A game...a joyful activity...a fun exercise..." _Blank secretly though in his head that this kid clearly hadn't done any exercise for a very long time.

"_...But a spur of moment? Never."_ He laughed, and it was a malicious, almost childish tone that shivered down Blank's spine.

Blank entwined his fingers yet again and considered. Although he wasn't entirely sure of the kid's intentions and what he had done in his own time...he got the impression that getting rid of Porky wasn't the smartest idea. Something in his mind told him to throw the kid away...but he would grasp any opportunity he had to defeat Space Channel 5.

Blank stood up from his chair, and walked around his desk, until he was facing the capsule Porky was in by only a few inches. "Porky."

"_Yes?"_

"...There is much I need to learn about you, and vice-versa. However..." Blank grinned psychotically. "I think you would be a valuable ally."

Porky's eyes seemed to glitter with interest. _"An ally?"_

"To help teach those fools out there to be led by the strong...and to respect us!" Blank spoke, gripping his fists tightly. He could see it now; the whole galaxy, including Channel 5, would bow to him!

The boy grinned. _"That is what I managed to accomplish...but it was all destroyed by that child. I won't allow that again." _He spoke in a dangerous tone, and this seemed only to make Blank more certain of his choice.

"Come this way, Porky..." He turned to walk out of the room, but Porky sniggered at the bald madman.

"_I can't leave this capsule. And I can't move it, either."_ He gloated, knowing full well exactly what Blank would have to do to get him moving.

But he was disappointed, as Blank did not do it himself, but pressed a button on a sort of watch on his wrist. Instantly, from above, four small, tiny black robots fell, and suddenly picked up the capsule. Porky, in shock, nearly fell over onto his back, but just managed to hold a balance.

"_W-what are these...robots?!" _He exclaimed, staring at them. They had red eyes, along a lightning shaped antenna sticking out of their head, and the same bolt of lightning was on their chest...but red and upside down instead.

Blank's mouth twitched in amusement. "I...or rather, my friend named them 'Rhythm Robots'."

"_Rhythm Robots?"_ _What kind of person gave them that name?!"_ Porky continued to look down at them.

"_I would have made 'em cooler! And more interesting! They look so dull!"_

The Rhythm robots responded to this by suddenly dropping the capsule, and beginning to walk off.

"_H-hey! Get them back here to carry me!" _Porky yelled with rage, but there was the slightest embarrassment to his tone. Blank laughed, highly amused by the antics.

"Robots. Carry him." He ordered. Porky scowled as the robots picked his capsule up again, but again, they did not move.

_"W-what's the hold up?!"_ Porky spoke angrily.

"I believe they would appreciate an apology." Blank answered.

_"Are you __serious?!" _Porky hissed. Blank crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall, letting Porky decide for himself. The former Pigmask leader clenched his fists (and his teeth), before turning his head away so that neither Blank nor the robots could see him. A brief whisper came from inside the capsule.

"Sorry? I'm afraid we didn't catch that last par-"

"_I SAID SORRY!!"_ Porky screamed. Despite that he was an old man, and a very old one at that too, the childishness could still be detectable through his voice. Blank had picked up on it by now. He was still a mere brat at heart.

The Rhythm Robots seemed satisfied, and begin carrying Porky's prison out of the circular door, which opened by itself. Blank walked out afterwards. They were walking down a dark, purple corridor, with little light to guide them, but Porky could tell they were going along a metal surface by the clanking noises of the robot's feets.

After walking through another door, Porky could see that they had arrived in a sort of workshop...in front of them was a metal table in front of them, and there was a dark toolbox on a funky sort-of desk behind said-table. Various other things laid around the room, like a raygun and several robot pieces, both black and silver.

As the robots set Porky down, they suddenly hopped onto the metal table, and lights lit up all around them, while an odd, simple, yet bouncy tune began to play. Then, the middle of the table went down through the floor. Porky could hear Blank sigh behind him.

"_Always having to make a flashy entrance..."_

As the middle of the table began rising back up, Porky was astounded to see one of the strangest, down right _weirdest _looking people appear, striking a pose. The robots had crossed their arms, and were moving their bodies ever-so-slightly back and forth. He was wearing a black cloak, with a large black and white P on the front. He wore purple gloves and had a strange, white hair-do, where the top of it was lightning shaped. His eyes were hidden behind purple goggles, and Porky's jaw fell open.

"_He...didn't make these...robots...?"_

"It's all he is useful for." Came Blank's exasperated reply.

"_I amaze myself!" _The man (Porky seriously wondered if those damn Magypsies hadn't another member among them, but even he wasn't as ludicrous at them.)

"They call me Purge~" He sang, pointing downwards.

"Yes yes, a pleasure to meet you." Blank groaned.

"I'll make the galaxy dance for me!" He continued, swinging his arm right.

"We'll get round to that, I'm sure." Purge suddenly pointed up, his face aimed at the ceiling with both hands stuck out.

"C'mon, enjoy yourselves-"

"_Purge! Enough!"_ Blank shouted.

Purge looked playfully hurt at this point.

"Geez, do ya have to be so uptight all the time, Blank?" He laughed, coming out of his childish act and hopping off the metal table. He suddenly drummed the capsule with his fist. "Who's this brat?"

"_I am King P, you freak!" _Porky hissed through the capsule. Purge gave a girlish, high pitched laugh as he turned to Blank.

"So, what's this brat doing here?"

"He is our new ally."

Purge gave a 'tsk', turning to face Porky through the small window in the capsule. "And he's going to help us defeat Ulala...how?"

"Not just defeat Ulala...make the whole galaxy submit to our rule!" Blank said in a dominant tone, clenching his fist.

Purge's eyebrows raised above his goggles. "Yeah. Right. Some kid in a capsule? Blank, you're really desperate, aren't you?" Purge smirked, crossing his arms.

"You do not understand." Blank replied, and he was the one smirking now, leaving Purge confused. "This child...or Porky, rather-"

He did not get to finish, as Purge had burst out in a fit of laughter. _"PORKY?!"_ He giggled, now having to clutch the table for support. A tear actually trickled down from his eye, and one of the robots pulled a tissue out of Purge's pocket, wiping it away, but being careful avoid the psycho's flailing hand, which was pounding on the table. "Oh...man...what kind of parents did _you _have?" Purge asked weakly, still highly amused.

"_What kind of parent calls their child_ _Purge?!"_ Porky questioned furiously. Purge then shrugged.

"It's a somewhat common name here."

"Enough! Porky has...a certain quality that makes him useful to us." Blank said carefully, as if being cautious.

Purge stared at Blank, then shrugged. "Well, don't leave me in suspense, chief."

"He, like myself, have been stripped of golden opportunities. Great, ingenuous plans that have been ruined because of people meddling where they don't belong! So we shall teach Ulala, and the rest of Channel 5, Channel 42, Channel 88 and the whole of the galaxy just what happens when you meddle with your superiors!" Porky smirked throughout Blank's 'dramatic' speech. If only he knew half of what Porky had done...

"Plus...he can time travel." Blank added.

Purge blinked, which was hard to tell because of his goggles. He turned to face Blank, then Porky, then his robots, who shrugged.

"Are you kidding?! Time travel's illegal! And traceab-"

"Yes yes, I know of the details, but that is _exactly_ how he got here. The space 'rescue' police would have been here by now otherwise."

Purge nodded, staring at Porky as if he had never seen him before. Then, he tilted his head back, laughing.

"So, those idiot police can't do anything right!" He ceased laughing, and turned to Blank. "Shall we for the time being go forward with our initial plan?"

"Yes, yes! It'll be a good...lesson for Porky to learn what our time is like." Blank smiled in a mischievous, distrusting way.

Porky suddenly broke into another coughing fit, banging his chest lightly to free his airway. Purge looked revolted as the sound wasn't the most pleasant one he'd ever heard.

"_Excuse me, gentlemen."_ Porky grinned with delight. _"I wonder if you might do one thing for me first?"_

Blank crossed his arms. "And that is?"

"Well, I could give you the means...but there's a certain person I want from the past to come and..._enjoy _this lovely future with me."

Porky suddenly coughed again, but almost immediately afterwards went into an insane burst of laughter. Blank and Purge seemed bewildered.

"_Lucas, you messed with my plans once...now I'll show you what happens to those who mess with Master Porky's toy box!"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Yes, it's the usual "bad guys meet up to get revenge on their good guys". Overused as that may be, basic isn't necessarily a bad thing, right? AND I HAVEN'T SEEN IT USED A LOT ON HERE SO THERE.**

**I can still see improvements, so consider this a "first draft". Anything suggested will be taken with gratitude! As well as reviews! I also still have like, only the first 5 chapters planned, with an middle and a bit of an ending, so if you'd like to see something, I can honestly say I'll consider it! Well, except for OCs. There are only going to be 2 OCs in this story, and they both relate to existing characters. But ideas for the plot would be great!**

**Anyway, again, thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this! In the next chapter, we'll be heading to Tazmily Village from Mother 3! I'll try and update when I can, as I have exams and thus I have to study a lot. T_T**

**This is Blue Toad, writing, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Restored Town

**Now I apologize for how long this chapter took. It's been very on and off with this, what with exams and Christmas and all that RL stuff. But I finally just gritted my teeth, made this my top piority, and it got DONE. It's a tad smaller then the first chapter, but it gets to the point and sets the stage for PK Dance, so I hope you enjoy it all the same! This chapter deals with the aftermarth of Mother 3 mostly.  
**

**

* * *

**_~Chapter 2: Attack of the Robos~_

It had been gruelling, tedious work. But not even Princess Kumatora could deny the pride she felt at the success of restoring Tazmily Village.

It hadn't been the easiest of jobs. The major problem on their hands was that all the old buildings had been restored from three years previous, and with the large amount of people left over from the Pigmask Army fiasco, space was an issue. But with some help and advice, everyone managed to find somewhere. Tazmily had a few new houses, and this meant new residents. Others had gone off to new settlements that had been built. For example, the princess knew that the old Chimera Laboratory had vanished, no doubt due to the Dragon, and that a new village had been built there and around the rest of Murasaki Forest.

The thing Kumatora had been most grateful for was that there was little griping amongst the villagers; they were all eager to help and apart from a few idiots who needed a little lesson on manners, (Like the mayor and his snobbish wife of Tazmily) everyone got on just fine with each other. Perhaps this is what Ionia meant by "and all life will shine brightly." Now that they had taken the major steps, Tazmily Village and the rest of Nowhere Islands were stable.

Despite all of this, the princess was still her spunky self. When she had something on her mind, she damn well said it and didn't care what anyone thought of her. But she was also kind at times. Originally, Wess had asked her if she wanted to rule over all of Tazmily...and she smirked before giving her answer.

"_Nah. People got on fine before, and I want 'em to feel free, not under the thumb of a ruler like that fat old guy. They needn't even know who I really am."_

So it had gone that way. It was fine, really. The villagers were nice to her and Kumatora disliked formalities. She found it suited her much better then having people constantly bowing to her.

Wess and Duster had been a big help. Kumatora couldn't have done this without the two of them, though Wess did tend to yell _"YOU MORON!"_ a lot and Duster would groan afterwards. Kumatora was never really sure if she should pity Duster or snigger at his pain...or both. What really surprised Kumatora though, is that Lucas had also been willing to help.

She didn't really know what to make of it at the time; the poor kid had just lost his twin brother, after all. Claus had been buried next to his mother atop the hill, and Kumatora had hugged Lucas, unable to speak as a tear fell from her eye. Lucas had cried, but silently, the tears streaming down his face as Flint and several other residents had laid his poor brother to rest.

Kumatora really hated King Porky-actually, scrap the King part, he was in no way fit to be a king. What kind of monster would manipulate a thirteen year old kid like that? It had been worse for Lucas; for the attack that rebounded off Lucas was the blow that killed Claus.

"_It was that damn fat old guy who did this to Claus...and your mother. Mark my words Lucas, he's going to pay for what he did inside that capsule, and good riddance to pig rubbish."_

"_Please...don't say such a thing, Kumatora...I don't want anyone to suffer...I'm tired of people being hurt...I just want everyone to live happily together..."_

He was a good kid; no denying that. And he had...changed since then.

"_Duster!"_ The voice was like a whip cracking against your bare back. Kumatora crossed her arms and smiled.

"How are you ever meant to reach my level of thief arts if you're constantly slacking off?! You moron!"

"Hey, old geezer!"

This morning, she had come to visit Duster and Wess at their house, where they were outside practising. They had normally done it outside when it was dark, and although a few people still considered the pair thieves, the rest knew they weren't bad people. Besides, Wess's voice wasn't _too_ distracting...

"Oh, princess!" The old man spoke in a surprised tone. Next to him, Duster looked totally worn out, surrounded by various items, which Kumatora recognized as "thief tools". He used them as part of his training now, because a thief always had to be prepared. Though Wess clearly thought Duster lacked organization...

"Been working hard, Duster?" Kumatora smirked.

Duster, who was panting, caught a breath and looked up, his own silent smirk on his face. "Hey, Kumatora."

"You moron! Don't distract the princess with your stupidness!" Wess yelled. Kumatora could swear that if they weren't tutor and student, Wess would love abusing Duster. In any case, she felt like she ought to come to his defense.

"It's alright, old geezer. We were gonna go see Lucas anyway." She explained with a shrug.

"Oh, Lucas? Very well, very well...I guess you could do with a break. But first, pick up all your thief tools, Duster!" Wess demanded, like a teacher who had just asked a bad child to move seats. Duster didn't even argue; Wess would always tell him that a thief needed to always be ready, and to "expect the unexpected". So he always took his thief tools with him.

As Duster stood up, Kumatora lent a hand. She'd always felt a little sorry for his bad leg, but it amazed her that Duster moved about so well despite it.

"Thanks." He murmured.

"Well, you'd two best go see Lucas. Tell him I said hello, won't you? And take care, princess!" Kumatora nodded.

"Sure, geezer. I'll bring Duster back when it gets dark alright?"

As they turned around and began walking across the bridge that connected the east part of Tazmily with the center, Duster murmured to Kumatora;

"I'm not a child, y'know. You don't need to take me anywhere."

Kumatora brought her hands behind her head, shoulders broad and upright, and smiled.

"I know. But I just don't wanna be bored for the whole of today."

"_Duster and Kumatora, sittin' in a tree-"_

"...Hand him to me."

Duster obliged without a second thought, handing the Rope Snake to Kumatora. She then proceeded to tie a knot in his body, skill-fully and quickly.

"Ow!! Oh come on, this is unfair treatment to rope snakes!" The creature moaned.

"Then shuddap and help us when we need you!" Kumatora snarled back, her expression livid.

"Geez, you're as snappy as always, princess." The Rope Snake remarked. Kumatora urged herself not to lose her temper; Ionia always frowned upon her when she did that and she didn't want to bother Ionia...wherever she was. But she was watching over Kumatora, as were all the Magypsies.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She responded, untying the Rope Snake and handing him back to Duster, who merely took him back; Duster was used to Kumatora's ways and was thus never really surprised or shocked by her actions.

"So, what are we going to see Lucas for?" The Rope Snake asked before Duster stuffed him back into his pocket.

"We haven't seen him for a while and I wanna check he's doing okay." Kumatora answered. The Rope Snake moved slightly in Duster's pocket; a sign he had heard her.

* * *

Flint tilted his hat. In good condition as always.

He wasn't quite sure how the last few months had resulted in such a turnabout for the village. But he had been pleasantly surprised. He had, of course, been devastated by his son's passing. But in a way...it wasn't as depressing as Hinawa's death had been. Perhaps because Claus had been suffering, and he was finally free, with his mother. Flint still remembered what he vowed at Hinawa's grave shortly after Claus's funeral.

"_I'll take care of Lucas, and you look after Claus. We'll be together again someday."_

Flint then heard a voice. He had not told anyone; for he knew it would be "the wind" and nothing more, but Hinawa's gentle voice had drifted into his ear...

"_I look forward to that day. And so does Claus. But I'll always watch over you and Lucas as well..."_

Flint tilted his hat once more; his silent tribute to his sunflower. And then, he had gone home as the sun's dying rays met the pair of graves atop the hill.

Flint was snapped out of this memory by knocking on the door. Getting up from his chair by the table, his footsteps sounded along the wooden floor as he opened it.

"Oh...it's you two. Kumatora and Duster." He remarked.

"Yeah. Nice to see ya, Flint." Kumatora said, her eyes glancing over the doorknob. Lucas had found it shortly after he revived the world, and it stunned Kumatora and Duster when she said it was from his house. So he had brought it back with him. The doorknob had always intrigued Kumatora...she wondered if there was more to it then met the eye.

"We're here for Lucas." It was very much like Duster to get straight to the point, but Kumatora and Flint didn't really mind. None of them were very keen on small talk.

"Oh...of course. Well, he headed off for the hilltop with Boney. He didn't leave all that long ago, so you should meet him there."

"Ah, so he went ahead without us...'kay. Thanks, Flint." Kumatora raised a hand, signifying farewell. As Flint closed the door, Kumatora motioned for Duster to follow her.

"C'mon. I wanna check if he's alright."

* * *

"_No no no! Install the chip in their mainframe, you freak! How else can your "adorable" robots time travel?!"_

Purge gave a 'tsk' as he lifted the head of a Robo's body up, revealing a mainframe with many lights buzzing, and electrical currents. In between his index finger and thumb was a purple chip.

"So this is it, hm? I designed this purely by your specifications..." He pressed his other thumb to his chin, examining the device.

"Because you cannot leave the capsule, and from the sound of it, you were never any good at building things anyway...Purge has to deal with creating the chip." Blank explained. He was at the side of Purge's laboratory, where Purge had spent the last two hours creating the chip. According to Porky, inputting it into Purge's robots would give them two uses of time travel. This is so they did not go out of control or end up destroyed...or so Porky had stated. He was now drumming his fists on the window impatiently.

"_I know that, pops! What, do you think this is storytime?! Just hurry up! I cannot wait to see that brat suffer..."_

"You won't be face to face with him, Porky." Blank cut in, crossing his arms.

"_What do you mean?! How else can I get my revenge?!?" _Porky nearly shouted. Blank and Purge exchanged devious smirks.

"...We thought introducing this kid you're bringing into our plan would be...interesting." Blank responded.

"I have the robots on stand-by. At my command, they'll begin the attack." Purge smirked.

"_Attack? Your robots? What is all of this?"_ Porky demanded, his face of keen interest. He despised not knowing of any vital details. Blank and Purge laughed, both as psychotic as the madmen they came from.

"Oh, you will see, Porky...and then you will agree with us." He turned to Purge.

"Install it now."

"As you wish, _sir_." Purge giggled. He approached his Robo, holding the chip with a sinister expression taking hold of his face...

* * *

Boney whined as he laid flat on the lush grass. A hand stroked across his back; whether to comfort him or the boy next to him, he did not know. A fresh bunch of colourful flowers had been placed in the middle of the two graves.

"Sorry I haven't been here to see you in a long time..." And Lucas lifted his head from the ground, his eyes firmly on the graves, but his face was smiling in a quiet, kind manner.

"Mum. Claus."

There was a small breeze during the pause.

"We've been working...very hard. Me and Dad and Kumatora and Duster...and everyone else." Lucas turned down to look at his canine companion.

"Even Boney."

"_I'm not that useless."_ Came the response in Lucas's head. Lucas chuckled and looked up at the graves again.

"We've managed to restore the whole village...all of Tazmily, from everything that's happened. Isn't that great?"

Another silent breeze rippled across the hilltop before Lucas spoke again.

"I know. I'm taking care of myself as well, so neither of you need to worry."

"Lucas?"

He would normally have jumped upon someone intruding him, but he knew that voice well. Lucas turned to face Kumatora and Duster; his friends who had stuck by him every step of the way.

"Ah, sorry." Kumatora scratched the back of her head. She could tell when she had stepped in on something important, and she hated doing that.

"We can come back later, if you prefer." Duster nodded his agreement, but Lucas shook his head.

"No...no. It's fine. Come say hello to Mum and Claus." Kumatora smiled.

"Sure." She and Duster settled opposite sides of the pair onto the grass, before Kumatora gave a stretch and a yawn.

"Nice day." She murmured, her eyes scanning the cloudless sky.

"Yes...Mum likes it when the sun is out. It's because the sunflowers are at their best in broad daylight." Lucas smiled at his mother's grave.

"Who brought the flowers?" Duster asked.

"I did." Lucas responded. "Me and Boney hunted all over for them in the village."

"_And I nearly ate a worm pulling out that one bluebell!"_ Boney's voice rang in Lucas's head. Kumatora could hear it as well, but due to Duster's lack of any PSI ability, he wasn't able to hear Boney's thoughts like the other two.

The afternoon dragged on, with the four of them doing little more then staying at the graves. Occasionally, they would speak; amongst themselves or to the graves of Hinawa and Claus; about how they were, what they had got up to, and what they planned to do in the near future.

As the sun began to set, Kumatora nudged Lucas.

"I think it's time we headed off."

The blonde boy nodded in agreement. He stood up before looking at the two graves one last time.

"Take care, both of you. I'll see you soon. I promise."

Kumatora stood up as well, and pulled Lucas into a one arm hug as she stared down at the graves as well.

"_I'll take care of him. Don't worry."_ She spoke in her head. Duster and Boney got up as well. The four of them turned around; only to suddenly freeze at a strange, whirring noise.

"What's that?" Kumatora spoke, her expression bemused. It sounded like something spinning...

"Look." Duster nodded, suddenly taking a stance.

In front of them, several small shapes were beginning to take place. With barely any sound, small, black robots begin to form seemingly nothingless in front of them.

"W-what are _these_ things?!" Kumatora yelled in disgust. Lucas had a perplexed, but also worried look, while Boney growled. Duster's expression had changed to confusion.

Suddenly, at the same time, all the robots yelled the same thing in a tiny, almost-not human voice, bending forward and extending their tiny arms;

"_Up! Chu!"_

"Up...?"

Suddenly, the four of them were blasted with a strange, purple beam, and they began to shake uncontrollably. None of them could keep their vision straight; many spots and flashing lights going through their mind like a slideshow.

"_The...heck...?"_ Kumatora managed to splutter, but she couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. The robots had vanished from their view, and before any of them knew it, that strange whirring noise had occurred again.

The last thing they remembered were the words...

"_Up! Down! Chu Chu Chu!"_

_

* * *

_"Look. I'm _very_, _very_ _late._" A businessman explained in a panic. He was wearing a silver jacket with blue trousers, and had light brown hair. His expression was nothing short of fear.

"I understand, sir. But I've told you already. The first space terminal is just down the lobby." A girl in a red vest, a pink skirt and red knee high boots insisted. She had very light blonde hair and wore a pink hat.

"I went down the first hall lobby. I even went to the second floor lobby. But there was _no_ space terminal around there! I'm very late to head for Saturn!" The businessman protested. The girl shrugged.

"Well, sir, my directions are perfectly fine. So you simply must have gone in the wrong direction." She explained it to him as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Bah! I've probably missed my flight thanks to you, now!"

"Mr Space Businessman, sir-"

"My name is Orville Plum!" The space businessman slammed his fist on the counter, and his outburst caused several passer bys to stare at him. The girl, who was called Brenda Boggs, sighed. Why did this always happen to her? Her job at Spaceport 9 was to assist passengers and guest who got themselves lost. Then they came back and accused her of pointing them in the wrong direction. Sometimes, she gave thanks to whoever made the law that stated _"The space customer is never right."_

"Sir, perhaps if I got someone to guide you, they would be able to show you." She pointed down the other end of the first hall lobby, where her counter was set against the wall. "Go past all those yellow seats...you'll see an elevator...yup, right where that spaceport worker's going!" She pointed at a man in black uniform.

Orville Plum stared at her in disbelief.

"He's heading for the _luggage room_."

"What makes you say that?" Brenda raised her eyes at the space businessman.

"Notice what he's carrying. A green suitcase?"

"...Oh." The man facepalmed while Brenda tapped her fingers across a keyboard to a monitor next to her.

"Sometimes, I just don't know if time is running after me...or if I'm running after time-"

He never got to finish; at that precise moment, a purple beam struck him in the back, and he gave a spasm as he fell onto the counter. Brenda gave a shriek as the man began to shake; it was like electricity coursing through his body.

She looked up from him, and saw a small, black robot floating in mid-air in front of her. She could hear screaming. But it was distant now; her senses focused on nothing but the object in front of her.

"_Left! Chu!"_

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

_

* * *

_Ulala had received the message at what felt like to the space reporter at the speed of light.

She wondered how Fuse had a nose for this sort of thing; he was always one of the first to pick up on breaking news across the galaxy. He had immediately told her to get to the Broadcast ship, and she had headed for the docking bay post-haste.

"No Noize?" She asked into her headset as she took her seat in a small, blue ship. It may not look much, but the Astrobeat Jr had been a huge help to Ulala in several of her reports. It was situated inside the Broadcast Ship, which Fuse controlled, and then Ulala flew in to get the scoop in the smaller one. The Broadcast ship itself was white, and had the Channel's logo on it. It was also known as the Astrobeat ship, and the blue one was a smaller, junior sibling to it.

"_He's busy workin' on some new contraptions. Anyway, Spaceport 9's gone to 'dah dogs."_

"Spaceport 9?" Ulala repeated. That had been the location of her first ever report.

"_'Dat's right. Robots are apparently attackin' people and takin' 'em hostage! Ulala, we're takin' off by Astrobeat spaceship right now!"_

"Roger!" Ulala tapped a screen in front of her, and she could suddenly feel the ship begin to vibrate; it's engine powering for take-off. The Astrobeat Spaceship suddenly launched and flew forward across the galaxy...

***BZZT***

_Ulala's Swingin' Report Show: Special Broadcast!_

_

* * *

_**YAY WE FINALLY ARRIVED IN THE SPACE CHANNEL 5 TIME AND NOW IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME NEXT CHAPTER. (ahem) It was fun to do everyone's personality's', because none of these characters are really the same! All unique in their own little way. =) I kinda wish I did more for Ulala, but we'll be seeing quite a bit of her in Chapter 3, so don't disgress. Some of Chapter 3 was actually written around the time I thought of PK Dance, so the wait shouldn't be as long as Chapter 2 was. Thanks for being patient everyone; I hope you had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year to you!**

**Now review this please, or I'll send Purge's Robos to attack you and put you in this story.**

**...Wait, that's not a good threat! BAH! I need to work more on being a villian... =(  
**

**Hoped you like it, and remember to stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ulala's Comeback!

**Ugh, I cannot apologize enough for how long this took. It would have been up sooner, but my internet connection decided to go on holiday and leave me offline for numerous days. It's back now, thankfully~ I've also had GCSEs delay me, what with exams and coursework and all that. Eh, joy. Another reason is that I've been playing Sonic and SEGA All Stars Racing to death. If you haven't brought it, I encourage you to do so! A worthy rival to Mario Kart, and it also has Ulala as a playable character! =) It's nice to see SEGA still remember our groovy reporter after all these years~**

**So, we last left Spaceport 9 in the midst of an attack, and Lucas and his pals were also ambushed. Things don't look all that good, do they? Well, with Ulala coming in this chapter, things will soon be bright again! =) Now we get to inject some Space Channel 5ness into this!**

**Basically, this is where we start getting the game's mechanics come in. I expect some of you will be a little confused and mystified, but that's how you're suppose to feel when you first encouter SC5. Long-time fans will hopefully be smiling at the sweet nostalgia...I hope!**

**Anyway, enough delays! Read on and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_~Chapter 3: Ulala's Comeback!~_

When she headed through the terminal entrance, Ulala wasn't surprised to see various people fleeing for their lives, screaming at the top of their lungs. However, the space reporter was used to it by now, and she had been taught at a young age that a hasty reporter never gets the scoop. Thus, Ulala allowed a deep breath to enter through her nose before striking her traditional pose; a leg swing to the left, an arm swaying right, and her other arm pointing forward. In her hand was her microphone. As the last few people rushed past Ulala, she calmly began walking forward, swaying her microphone-less arm back and forth.

"Hey there spacekats, this is Ulala coming at 'cha from Spaceport 9. A few months back, the brainwashed Morolians invaded Spaceport 9 and started forcing people to dance! Well, now we've got word that Spaceport 9 has been attacked again. We don't know the culprits, but we're gonna find out!"

"_Alright Ulala, we've got a signal on those culprits! And it looks lik-"_

"...that they've taken hostages." Ulala finished for Fuse, and her eyes widened as she took notice of the small black robots dancing about a small distance away from her in the first hall lobby, with hostages behind them. By now, the entire spaceport was almost cleared of people.

"_If these robots are back..."_ But Ulala's thoughts were interrupted by the helpless murmurs of the robots' hostages.

"_What's...happening..." _A tall man in a blue shirt and red jeans asked, spinning around continuously on the spot.

"_I'm...gonna...hurl..."_ A pink haired girl next to him spoke. The other person was a small blonde kid who seemed incredibly embarrassed at being forced to dance; his face tomato red. There was even a dog captive with them who seemed the share the boy's exact emotion with it's annoyed, grim face. All of them had a slight tinge of blue around them; which Ulala recognised as a sign of brainwashing.

"Don't worry," Ulala spoke smugly, stepping back and forth slightly and her arms swaying down alternatively as if warming up for the battle. "I'll help you guys out!"

"_Get on it, Ulala! Show these cheap bots a dance or two!"_ Fuse's voice cracked through her headset.

"Let's dance!" Ulala yelled, extending both her arms forward.

"_Up...Up...Up!"_ The robots commanded, forcing their victims to copy them as they pushed their arms into the air.

"_What...the...heck..." T_he pink-haired girl said.

"Up...Up...Up!" Ulala repeated, swinging her hands up above her.

"_Down...Down...Down!"_ This time, the little robots bent down.

"Down...Down...Down!" Ulala pointed down whilst bending slightly.

"_Right...Left...Right...Left!"_ They went back forth, extending their arms in either direction.

"Right...Left...Right...Left!" Ulala went from side to side with her arms, and as she flawlessly copied the dance movies of the robots, they suddenly sparked and collapsed in a heap on the spaceport floor, whilst the four victims were freed and flew up into the air.

"That wasn't so hard." Ulala smirked, spinning her arms in the air.

"_You were great!" _Fuse cheered.

Ulala then stepped forwards and backwards, slightly shaking her wrists and stuck one leg behind the other, as the now-free hostages joined behind her. Then, she jumped into the air with a "Whoo!", pumping her fist upwards.

"Let's head for the elevator!" She yelled, swinging her arms back and forth as she stomped forward. However, she couldn't hear any other stomps beside hers, and when she turned round to see why, the four people she had saved were just standing there.

"Huh?" She was confused; the role of a space reporter was simple. Out-dance baddies, save hostages, strut forward and well in order to gain ratings. (Not to mention fans.) So why weren't these guys doing it?

The pink-haired girl seemed angry, and walked forward to Ulala, her hands clenched into fists.

"Alright, I don't know _who_ the hell you are, or even where the hell _we _are...but what the _hell_ was THAT all about?!?" She shouted.

Ulala blinked as the other three (the man, the boy and the dog) came forward.

"Um...Kumatora...p-please don't shout at her..." The blonde haired boy whispered, covering his ears slightly. He never did like it when people got angry. It intimidated him.

"Besides...I t-think she just...saved us. Is that...right?" He looked up at Ulala now, and a small smile had appeared on the boy's face as he lowered his hands from his ears.

"Yeah, of course I did!" Ulala replied. "That's what I do, after all." She allowed a small smirk to escape her lips. "Those robots were forcing you to dance, and I out-danced them!"

The small dog suddenly gave a bark, and Lucas caught Boney's words in his head.

"_Forcing us to dance? Well, that's new, even by today's standards."_

The girl called Kumatora crossed her arms and scowled. "What kinda robot makes people dance? Not even the Pigmask army would've done that."

"Pigmask army?" Ulala blinked.

"So...where exactly are we?" The man asked.

"This is...Spaceport 9. Weren't you guys already here when they attacked?" Ulala asked.

"I dunno! We were taken from our village and those robots musta brought us here..." Kumatora looked around suspiciously. "This place looks pretty high-tech. It wouldn't be a Pigmask base, would it?"

"But the Pigmask army broke up, Kumatora. And you saw all those people fleeing." The man pointed out.

"_Ulala! Quit wastin' time and get on it! The other reporter's musta beaten you to the scoop by now!" _Fuse yelled.

"Who's that?" Kumatora asked, her ears picking up the loud screech from Ulala's headset.

"Ack! My boss! I need to get going while there are still people to save! Sorry, but if you guys won't help, then I've gotta jet!" Ulala turned on the spot and began strutting across the lower lobby.

"H-hey! Don't just leave us...here..." Kumatora yelled, but it was no use. Lucas, meanwhile, seemed to have come a decision, his face one of determination.

"Lucas?" Duster asked, staring down at the boy.

"I-I don't really get...what's going on...but it seems that people are in trouble and we should help out..."

"Well, I get what ya mean Lucas, but we don't even know where we are..." Kumatora pointed out.

"Then why don't we follow that girl? She seems to know where's she heading." Duster answered.

Kumatora gave a nod. "Sounds good to me. Lucas?"

The boy gave a brief smile. "Of course..."

* * *

"Where the HELL is she?!"

They had walked across the lower lobby, and entered the elevator-like pods at the far end. Kumatora took on a slight grimace, and when Lucas asked why...

"This place seems...more cheerful, but it still reminds me of something those Pigmasks would build."

He had nodded, and they had all ascended upwards to a higher floor...but the lilac-haired girl from earlier in the orange get-up was nowhere to be seen. Kumatora was fuming.

"Great...now what do we do?"

"She has to be around here somewhere. I say we move forward and and try to find her." Duster explained.

"But this place is so big..."

"We'll find her..." Lucas looked up at Kumatora and smiled. "I'm sure of it."

She grinned back; if Lucas was optimistic, then no reason why she shouldn't be. "Alright."

"Hey, aren't those robots over there?"

Duster nodded in the direction of several small, black robots, where two shockingly pink-clad people were doing the strangest dance with a series of lights above their head.

"Guess we oughta help 'em out!" Kumatora yelled, boldly jumping forward. As she did this, she snapped her fingers, and a spark of bright lights emerged; a sign of her PSI powers. As she got near them however, Kumatora suddenly found herself brought to a stop, now standing in front of the robots.

"What the?!" She exclaimed. The robots were stepping from side to side, before suddenly launching into command.

"Up! Down! Left!"

"_What. Is. This?!"_ As Kumatora said each word, her body twisted out of her control; her attempts to reach and attack the robots failing miserably.

"Down! Left! Down!" They were now forcing their poor hostages to join in behind them; one a man, the other was a woman. Not only were they both wearing pink outfits with the familiar tinge of blue Lucas recognised from earlier, but even their hair was the same colour.

"_You. Metallic. Punks!"_ Boing sounds occurred as Kumatora's body again seemingly moved all over the place in a silly manner. Duster and Boney were watching puzzled and worried for her safety, while Lucas was concentrating hard.

"Kumatora," Lucas called out as the Robos began to hop up and down, mocking her. "Copy their moves."

"W-What?!"

"You'll see! Trust me, okay?" Her response was a grumble as the Robos suddenly launched into more dancing.

"Down! Down! Right!"

"Down! Down! Right!"

Everyone was taken aback as Kumatora moved her body and pointed down twice, before extending her arm right.

"I...uh...guess that worked, then?" She said, looking surprised at what she had just done herself.

"Great! Keep it up!" Lucas cheered.

"Up, Down, Chu Chu Chu!"

"Chu? What's Chu?!" Kumatora yelled in frustration, completely forgetting the commands. Suddenly, there was a ZAP and the pink-haired girl was knocked back by a shot from the Robo's eyes.

"Kumatora, you alright?" Duster asked, bending down next to her.

"NO!" Her shout caused man, boy and dog to back away from her slightly. "I just got beat by a bunch of midget robots!"

"Well, what do you know! I never thought someone could do such _pathetic_ dancing."

The group turned to see the speaker had been a girl, around the same age as Kumatora. Her hair was braided into green dreadlocks, and she wore a blue tube top and skirt. Her legs were covered with criss-cross tights, and she also donned white, sleek boots that went up to her knees.

"Seriously, did a space grandma teach you to dance?" Her face showed several signs of eye liner and lipstick, and this all seemed to make her smug expression all the more unfriendly. Lucas was not one to judge people, but he could tell this was a girl who loved herself a little _too_ much.

"What do you mean, dancing?! I was just copying their moves!" Kumatora exclaimed furiously.

"With barely any flair." The girl remarked. She suddenly hopped in front of the group, bending slightly and extending her arm out.

"Good evening, everybody! It's me, Pudding!" She was now speaking into a pink microphone, and Lucas and 'co looked at themselves, before all asking the same question.

"What kind of name is Pudding?"

"Don't you DARE insult the great Pudding!" There was a strong vibration in the air that forced them all to cover their ears with their hands; even Boney ducked down with his paws over his head. Lucas could feel his own ears were almost at the point of being popped. When he looked up, he saw three men now behind Pudding. They all wore the same outfits; white with pink square markings on their chests, and black sleeves that were finished with white gloves. They all had pink hair, even cut the exact same way, and their eyes were covered by goggles. It was almost frightening to see the trio, as they were exact duplicates of each other. The only difference was that one of them had a guitar and was strumming it. As Lucas's eyes fell upon it, he realized the source of the vibration that had nearly harmed their hearing.

Kumatora stood up now, not baring to be on the floor any longer.

"What's the big idea, jerks?!" And Boney growled his approval, causing Pudding to give a small shriek.

"G-Get that mangy mutt away from me!" She hopped back slightly, and she suddenly turned around with a worried look on her face. The men turned around, glaring at Boney. Duster gave a small sigh; he was not a big fan of awkward moments like this.

"So, anyway everyone! These freaky weird robots have taken some poor hostages! Because I, the great Pudding, am so kind, I shall release them with some stellar dancing!"

Pudding suddenly approached the robots, swinging her free hand back and forth. She began shaking her wrists slightly in the air, her hands balled in fists. Then, she turned around to notice the rest of her group still at odds with Boney.

"_**GET OVER HERE ALREADY!"**_

"Ah! S-Sorry, Great Pudding!" The men almost bounced over to her, and joined her in wrist-shaking. Then, Pudding suddenly extended both her arms forward, giving a cry of "Let's dance!".

"Down, Up Up Up, Chu Chu Chu!" The robos went from bending down to extending their hands in mid-air, to then pointing forwards. Their poor victims were still being forced to dance along with them.

"Watch and learn, hag!" Lucas and Duster suddenly had to grab Kumatora as she made for Pudding, her expression seething.

"Down!" Pudding and her minions bent their backs down, keeping their legs steady as their upper bodies fell to face the floor.

"Up Up Up!" Now they were raising their arms into the air, making what seemed to Lucas as a sort of V shape. For victory, perhaps?

"Chu Chu Chu!" Bending her legs every so slightly, Pudding pointed forward with her hand with her palm curved towards her face, which almost seemed arrogant to Lucas.

"Right...Right...Chu Chu Hey!"

"Right...Right...Chu Chu Hey!" For 'Hey', Pudding and her gang stepped back, bending slightly as their arms outstretched both in front and back, and Pudding looked behind as well. Catching the group's eye, she gave a confident wink as she turned back to give the robots her full and undivided attention.

"Down...Down Down Up!"

"Down...Down Down Up!" Lucas noted the pause between the command at the beginning and the one after it. Was it not just copying what they did that mattered? Was timing an element as well? However, his train of thought was derailed as the robots suddenly crumpled into a heap. The hostages behind them flew into the air whilst Pudding and her henchmen turned on the spot, pumping their fists into the air.

"That was too easy!" She declared smugly as the hostages joined behind her henchmen. They swung their arms from side to side and gave a "Woo!", hopping into the air. Pudding herself stepped forward, her free hand swaying her dreadlocks.

"Ha! That's how you get the ratings, rookie." Pudding taunted. Suddenly, she began to walk forward, swaying her free arm back and forth while holding her microphone up to her face. The group behind her, henchmen and freed hostages, were doing the same, despite that they lacked microphones.

"Try not to suck so much next time! See ya!" With that, the green-haired girl and her group had vanished through the door on the other side of the second floor. Kumatora stood there, hands on hips and with a strange expression.

"I...think I just got...beaten. At dancing." Then, she gave a shrug and a chuckle.

"Not that it matters. I mean, seriously...just some dumb robots...and didja see her hair? It was like weed-mania..." Kumatora walked off in the same direction as Pudding had gone, but in an odd manner and muttering to herself. Lucas and Duster exchanged looks with each other.

"I think she's trying to hide just how hard she took that. Or maybe she's just as confused about this place as the rest of us."

"Yes," Lucas nodded. "But we won't find answers here...so let's keep moving."

* * *

"I've made it to the launch pad."

It had been relatively easy for Ulala; she had saved several hostages atop the Control Tower, a mixture of spaceport workers and customers, and gotten into one shooting segment with a bunch of robos, but other then that, it was smooth sailing for the space reporter.

However, she was not filled with confidence. She knew this sort of situation all too well; the calm before the asteroid storm.

"_Watch out, we got somethin' on the radar!"_

Walking forward with her entourage behind her, Ulala suddenly heard a whizzing sound as something flew over her group. It was a black with a lightning shaped tail that struck up at the back, and it also had a sort of cockpit...but the person riding it was instead on top of the object. He smiled as it hovered in front of Ulala.

"Long time no see...Ulala."

Her eyes screwed up with rage at seeing the white haired, black robed teen before her, floating on his hovercraft that he had used when he tried to force the whole galaxy to dance. That had been the last time Ulala had seen him. And it'd been her, with everyone supporting the dancer, who had stopped him.

Ulala did not say anything, but actions spoke louder then words. Whipping out her trusty laser gun in a fury, she fired at Purge.

"UP! CHU!"

"UP! CHU!" Purge repeated, swinging his hand out as his hovercraft unleashed a blast of purple electric energy, nullifying Ulala's own green plasma shot. He gave a small 'tsk' at the lilac-haired girl in front of him and began wagging his finger at her, smirking.

"Now now, Ulala...a temper like that won't get you any viewers!" Purge giggled.

"I knew you were the one behind this," Ulala spoke angrily. "What, didn't you learn your lesson last time, Purge?"

"I'm not a good learner," Purge taunted, giving an innocent shrug as he smirked. "My teacher always gave up trying to teach me Space Maths. So I spent time making my robots instead!"

"No wonder you're so insane, then!" Ulala shot at him.

"Insane? Oh Ulala, it's adorable how much you hate me. I prefer 'different' or 'unique'. It's a lot less harsh, you know." He gave another outbreak of mad giggling as Ulala and her entourage glared up at him.

"_Can ya really blame her?"_ Fuse mumbled through Ulala's headset.

"But really now, I'm quite enjoying my little game of 'Invade the Spaceport'," He grinned psychotically. "And now it's time for the trump card!" Suddenly, Purge bent down slightly as he pointed upwards.

"Meet my new friend...he'll soon have you stretching!"

And from the night sky above them, Ulala noticed a small bright speck becoming not so small, as it approached the ground at an insane speed. She shielded herself, bringing her arms up in an X shape as her entourage did the same.

**CLANG!**

The speck was a robot, and the first thing that Ulala's blue eyes drew to was it's stretchy arms. They were made up of big, round silver balls with a red one on the end for their 'hands'. It's torso was of medium size, and had a purple square pattern similar to the suit Purge wore under his cloak. It's head was round where Ulala could see small blue eyes staring at her, and on top was a single lightning-shaped antenna poking. It's legs were short and stumpy.

"Say hello to Panzer V! He's a new invention of mine and he just LOVES first impressions!" Purge said in his usual mocking tone. His hovercraft swung behind his robot and Purge suddenly slammed a hand down.

"Show 'em what I mean, Panzer V!"

The robot suddenly wrapped it's arms around itself, before swinging them both dramatically to the sides. The arms stretched out at a mad length; almost across the full width of the launch pad. Ulala's eyes widened in shock as they snapped back.

"Ahahaha...you're impressed, aren't you, Ulala? You'll soon be begging for my mercy, and I assure you, you won't be getting any."

"Ha," Purge's eyes narrowed at the confident response from the space reporter, who was smirking up at him, one hand on her hip, the other idle. "when have I ever lost at dancing, Purge?"

The teen grinned, showing his teeth.

"We'll just see about that," He suddenly spun around and struck a pose, his body slightly twisted and his hands forming strange shapes. "let's dance, Ulala!"

"Let's dance!" Ulala agreed. The space reporter and her entourage swung their arms out in front of them as the robot started the dance battle.

"_Up, Down, Chu!"_ Panzer V's voice was surprisingly high; not like the Morolians' cute tones, but much higher then any other of Purge's creations. His arms weren't extending for these commands. The dance robot merely swung it's arms up, then down, then forward.

"Up, Down, Chu!" Ulala extended her own arms in various directions; both arms up, bending down and dropping one arm, then pointing one of them forward.

"_Right, Left, Chu!"_ Panzer V stepped back lightly, swinging it's arms both way before coming back for 'Chu'.

"Right, Left, Chu!" With her microphone in hand, Ulala swung it in both directions, her left hand on her hip for 'Right', then she drew it back into a fist for 'Left' and this time pushed forward with both hands for 'Chu'.

"_Down, Left, Hey!"_ For 'Hey', the robot leaned back, both arms wide before returning to it's original posture.

"Down, Left, Hey!" For Ulala's 'Hey', the girl swept her microphone hand back, leg stepping back as well. Ulala looked briefly behind her, the other hand held next to the dancer's face.

"_Great. Great!"_ Fuse chanted through her headset, as Ulala brought both her fists into the air and hopped around, her entourage doing the same. Panzer V meanwhile was clubbing it's head as Purge gave an outbreak of nervous laughter; his creations losing barely fazed the maniac.

"_Chu! Chu!"_ After the robots had finished it's commands, Purge flew above it's head and suddenly broke out into a singing voice;

"_It's been so long~ Did you miss me, everyone?"_

"Chu! Chu!" Ulala this time extending her arms over each other; forming a cross shape.

"_Nope, without 'choo, it was a lotta fun!"_ Fuse shot back with his own vocal chords.

"_Chu! Hey!"_

"_Finally I'm back again, after all this time!"_ Purge exaggerated and drew out his voice.

"Chu! Hey!"

"_Then we'll clean you out for good, ya 'lil swine!" _Fuse yelled.

"_Up, Right, Left, Down, Chu, Hey, Chu!"_ The robot suddenly launched into the long move and finished just as quickly.

"Up, Right, Left, Down, Chu, Hey, Chu!" But memory was nothing for Ulala, as the dancer and her team flawlessly copied the moves of Panzer V. As the robot suddenly hopped up and down, not unlike a bratty little child, Purge smirked.

"Now it's time we got serious." He spoke in a low, yet calculating tone. Then he swung his arm forward.

"Ready for this?!"

Ulala knew what was coming now. The dance robot suddenly stretched one of it's arms out, going _'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..."_, then it's arm snapped back and Panzer V merely swung left.

"_Left!"_

"_Careful with ya timin', girl!"_ Fuse warned Ulala through her headset.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...Left!" Ulala held out the command, slowly swinging her arm right, before quickly going the other way.

"_Leeeeeeeeeeeeft...Right!"_ This time, Panzer V did the exact opposite as before, his arm extending right before coming back, and the robot hit right.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeft...Right!" Again, timing was no obstacle for the space reporter, who perfectly performed the commands.

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, Left! Leeeeeeeeeft, Right!"_

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight, Left! Leeeeeeeeeft, Right!"

"_Up, Up, Uuuuuuuuuuupppppppppp....Down!"_

"Up, Up, Uuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppp...Down!"

As Ulala hit the last dance move smack on, Panzer V suddenly fell down to the ground flat on it's back. Electical current was running through the defeated robot.

"We've taken down the stretching robot." Ulala smirked victoriously but then she froze. Purge himself was grinning in a smug, psychotic manner, and she knew now that she had been foolish to think she'd won that easily. Although she didn't like to admit it, Purge's robots were made of tougher stuff then that.

"Panzer V...commence shooting mode! Panzer Z, activate! Chu!"

The same purple, electric shot that Purge had fired at Ulala's own green one earlier flew towards Panzer V, and struck the antenna. The energy sparked across Panzer V's body, and suddenly caused the robot to spring back up.

It was now looking a lot more fierce. It's eyes were not a simple, calm blue as before, but now a piercing, angry red colour. It also radiate that same purple energy Purge had struck it with. The crazy teen's eyes glinted with mischief behind his goggles.

"So the dancing's still there. Let's see if you're still as good when it comes to shooting!"

"_Remember, girl! Use the A button beam when ya hear Chu!"_

"Roger!" Ulala suddenly swung her microphone around, which transformed into a laser gun, and then whipped out the one strapped to her thigh.

"Let's shoot!"

"_Right! Chu!"_ The robot's tone had become much deeper, and more serious as well. First, it swung it's arm behind itself, much like a baseball player with a bat, and then shot out a ball of electricity, ready to send the blast at Ulala.

"Right! Chu!" One hand placed confidently on her hip, Ulala held her gun up high to the right and fired at the energy ball. Ulala's own green shot neutralized it and Panzer Z's arm swung with great force, yet hit nothing. The result was the robot spinning around and looking confused.

"_Left! Chu!"_ It hurriedly adopted it's dancing stance and this time held it's arm back right, before sending out a second ball of electricity.

"Left! Chu!"

Ulala this time held her other plasma gun to the left and fired. The robot was thrown off again, and suddenly started whacking itself on the head endlessly in rage.

"Panzer Z! Go into fury and make this reporter beg for mercy." Purge yelled.

"Up Chu, Up-Chu!" The first command was much slower then the second; which seemed like a mere second to Ulala.

"Up Chu, Up-Chu!" Ulala cursed inwardly in her mind, for she had only just managed to copy the robot's moves. Although she didn't like to admit it, she was still a little too new concerning recent times.

"Left Chu, Right-Chu!"

"Left Chu, Right-"

There was a bo-ing sound suddenly, and Ulala cried out in pain as the ball of electricity struck her. It riveted throughout her body, causing her to feel slightly disoriented. Purge chuckled gleefully.

"Looks like you slipped up there, Ulala!"

She gritted her teeth and shook it off. Ulala wasn't one to go down easily.

"Right, Right! Chu-Chu!"

Now another ball quickly joined the first, before the robot sent both of them heading for Ulala. With quick speed, she fired two blasts of plasma to shoot the incoming targets down.

"Right Chu, Left Chu, Up, Chu-Chu-Chu!"

Five targets now; three directly above the robot's head.

"Right Chu, Left Chu-"

And Ulala gasped. Although she had shot down the two energy blasts from the side, she had skipped out on 'Up', and was thus now facing a triple attack. The look on Purge's face was jubilant.

"This may _sting_ just a little." He taunted.

Suddenly, they flew at Ulala, and the space reporter held her arms up to protect herself, her entourage doing the same...

"_PK LOVE!"_

She moved her arms in time to see a bright, colourful light of energy strike the purple kind, and the lightning blast hurled back into Panzer Z. The robot was smacked directly and suddenly became dazed, staggering back and forth slightly. Purge himself was flabbergast.

"What just happened?! My space horoscope said _nothing_ about my plan going wrong!" He yelled, shaking his head in denial.

"_Ulala! Go-go-go-go-GO!"_ Fuse chanted, in all in a twitter.

"Up! Up! Up CHU!" Ulala shouted.

Throwing her hands into the air three times, Ulala sent three shots out of her Chu Beam. The plasma shots hit Panzer Z full on, causing the robot to spark all over before suddenly smashing onto the launch pad floor on it's back.

Purge stared at his fallen creation for several moments before merely brushing off it's defeat.

"Hmph. No matter...after all, we're just getting started."

With a final mad grin, he faded from the spaceport; teleportation.

Taking her eyes off the vanished Purge, Ulala turned to face the ones who had assisted her; and was surprised to see the people she had saved earlier and then left behind. The blonde haired boy seemed to have been the one who saved Ulala; his fingertips were sparkling with the same colourful light that had hit Panzer Z's attack. The girl and the guy were right behind him, staring at the robot and Ulala's crowd as if they weren't entirely sure if they knew what was going on, and the dog merely gave a small bark.

"_So. Hi. Nice to see you, again."_ Even though no one but Lucas and Kumatora could hear him, Boney felt he ought to try and break the ice.

"You...you guys saved me?" Ulala asked.

"Well, you saved us earlier...so...we just wanted to return the favour." Lucas smiled kindly. Ulala herself smiled back at the boy.

"So, uh...what exactly is goin' on here?" Kumatora spoke. She was a little sick of being so confused, and naturally wanted answers.

"Oh, right...you said you were lost or something? Well, I'll be happy to help you guys out! Just wait here a space tick, okay?"

Ulala suddenly turned back as the group looked at each other questioningly.

"This has been Ulala reporting from Spaceport 9, space kats. Over and out!"

"Spaaaaaaaaaace..."

Then, with her free hand, Ulala gallantly drew a 5 pose in mid-air as she went;

"Channel 5!"

Then, with her entourage behind her, Ulala began pumping both her arms up and down as she walked across the spaceport. The group behind her did the same, and Lucas and his friends couldn't help but wonder just what the _heck_ was going on. Duster were edging away slightly, but Kumatora suddenly shouted at him;

"DUSTER! BEHIND YOU!"

Turning around, the thief gave a silent moan as he saw the same robot Ulala had been battling against was now on it's feet, stretching it's arms out and stepping backwards and forwards as if dancing. Lucas couldn't help but resist a giggle, while Duster immediately ran forward screaming for his life; Kumatora following behind closely.

Boney stared up at the robot quietly, before scratching his head and barking.

"_Well, guess we're done for."_

Then, he was amazed at what the child next to him did.

Lucas laughed.

* * *

**Hopefully, you guys weren't all bored to death by all the 'UP CHU RIGHT CHU LEFT CHU'. That WAS tough to put in, I admit. It's hard doing any SC5 fics because you have to maintain a good balance of story and mechanics, otherwise it just gets dull. I hope I managed to keep you all entertained; feedback on that particular section would be great!**

**Also, the reactions of Lucas, Kumatora and Duster and Boney at the end are very important; they're general reactions as to how people usually react to the world of Space Channel 5. Some would freak out and run for their lives, others would be bamboozled and some would even laugh. I felt it was important to display those emotions in order to show the different perspectives and takes on the game.**

**Oh, and I know 'Panzer V' is a sucky name. =P I realize now how hard it must have been for Tetsuya Mizuguchi and the UGA team to come up with names for dancing, galactic robots!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 4 is on the way. =)**

**~Blue Toad~**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Space Channel 5

**And here is your Chapter 4! Now that I'm on summer break and I have no exams, I have way more freedom to do this fic. Though I am going on holiday soon, which will kinda halt things. Sadface.**

**This chapter basically introduces Space Channel 5, not just to Lucas, but to any of you who might not have heard of SC5 before this fic as well. It was also a fantastic chance to give some of SC5's characters, even the minor ones, some personality! And I'm tickled pink to say I did some of them real justice...least, I hope so, anyway~**

**Apologizes for the long wait, and I won't delay you any longer! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

_~Chapter 4: Welcome to Space Channel 5~_

"Welcome to Space Channel 5!" Ulala announced dramatically, swinging her arms out.

The group behind the space reporter could only stare in awe. There was a strong mix of blue and white colours all around them. They were in a circular sort of lobby with a large '5' on the floor, with the same blue square-ish shape Ulala wore on her tank top circling it. Monitors all around them; on the walls or even hanging from the ceiling in some cases showed a series of images; people talking at a desk, or at other locations speaking into a microphone. Lucas and his group found this somewhat disturbing, because the shape and style of the monitors reminded them somewhat of one of those fiendish 'Happy Boxes' that the Pigmasks had given to Tazmily Village's residents.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Ulala gave a wink and motioned for everyone to follow her, swinging her hand back and forth like she did during her reports, even holding her hand up to her face despite the lack of a microphone.

As they walked forward, Lucas could see several people in strange get-ups just like Ulala walking around; one man walking past them with a clipboard in hand wore an odd yellow and beige outfit, along with very out-of-place glasses. Another was a woman in a silver skirt and greyish blue gloves with red hair tied into a small ponytail. She walked directly in front of the group, and Lucas heard the woman speaking quickly into her headset. He also noted she had a futuristic looking can of what looked like cola in her hand.

"And make sure our last story focuses on the downfall of Glenda Glarotti..."

But her voice faded away with her steps, and Lucas could see they were approaching a blue desk which floated in mid-air, where a girl with pink pigtails (but much less smaller and forgettable then Ulala's own) and wearing a blue beanie was tapping onto a small monitor. She looked up with a smile.

"Oh, Ulala! I saw your performance during my break! It was groovy as always!"

"Thanks, Lucy! I'm going to head to my room, but I first wanted to introduce these people to you." Ulala outstretched her hand and stepped to the side, spotlighting Lucas and his friends.

"Hm, so these are the people you met..." She was still smiling, which unnerved Lucas, but not nearly as much as the strong stare she was fixing him with. He was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. He could tell Boney felt similar because the dog was shaking next to him. Kumatora merely raised a hand, not put off, and Duster nodded somewhat reluctantly. It seemed Kumatora was the only person in the group that wasn't thrown by the girl's powerful stare.

"I'm Lucy LeBeaux, part of Channel 5 information! If you ever need help or have a query..." She gave an even bigger smile as she tilted her head. "I'll be here to assist you!"

"Uh...thanks." Kumatora muttered.

It was only out of kindness that Lucas didn't beg Ulala to move on, because he was now downright _unnerved_ due to this girl. Thankfully, Ulala waved a hand and spoke "See ya, Lucy!" and the group moved on.

They walked some ways before reaching an elevator, where the entire lot of them were nearly squashed together. Ulala tapped a floor number on a monitor placed on the wall.

"So, what exactly is Spa-" But Ulala held up a hand, shaking her head to show there was a time to discuss the questions on each other's mind, but this was not yet it. Exiting out from the elevator, the group stepped out into a blue and white corridor.

"These are the living quarters for Channel 5 staff. My room is just up ahead." Ulala began strutting forward again, and Kumatora crossed her arms in irritation.

"Seriously...who does this candy-floss chick think she is?" She whispered. Duster could only shrug.

Entering Ulala's room, the group took in the shocking sight that was a distorted, yet colourful blend of orange and pink. The walls looked as if they had been splattered continuously with the two different colours until they blended well enough. The floor was a kind of turquoise shade and lacked a carpet. There was a tall mirror that met the floor with a white frame around it, and a bed in one corner of the room. It was covered by a sheet with many patterns of circles on it; each a different colour. The small purple table next to it had a bizarre shaped clock that made Lucas think of a creature that was out of this world, with it's two long antenna like things sprouting out of it's head...and with a tv monitor for a face? There was a small elegant flower that smelled of lilac with a note next to it.

"Oh? That wasn't here when I left..." Ulala murmured, picking the note up off the table and reading it aloud.

"_To Ms. Ulala, thank you ever so much for saving us during our Space Park trip. We grew this plant as a present for you! Sincerely, Oakwell Space Primary School."_ Ulala gave a coo as she clutched the note to her chest, and gazed at the plant in wonder.

"How thoughtful of them! I mean, I rarely get presents at sweet as that from fans..."

"Hey, lady!" Kumatora's patience had finally worn thin, and she was about to let everyone know, her arms crossed and a glare that would strike fear into the heart of a Drago. "Look, mind telling us what the heck is up with this...place?"

Ulala looked at Kumatora with a plain expression before shrugging.

"Oh, of course! Just take a seat and we can get on with sorting this mess out."

"What seats-" But Kumatora soon found out as the female reporter pressed a nearby button amongst many others on her wall, and a chair suddenly sprang up from the floor and seated Kumatora in it.

"H-Hey!"

Two more rose up, which Duster and Lucas took, and Boney merely curled up on the floor, giving a silent yawn. Ulala settled on her bed, taking it each person with keen interest.

"Sorry they're not too comfortable. Now, why don't we make introductions first of all? My name is Ulala."

Normally, any sane person would have done a double-take at the name, and especially how the 'U' was pronounced as 'Ooh', thus giving her name the honour of being said as 'Ooh-lah-lah'. However, Lucas and his group weren't exactly normal, so merely accepted this. On the contrary, Lucas thought it was a nice name, if somewhat interesting.

"Nice to meet you, Ulala. I'm called Lucas," He smiled a bit shyly, before leaning down to stroke Boney's head. "and this is Boney."

"_Pleasure's all yours."_

"I'm Duster." And as usual, Duster's short sentences summed up what he wanted to say.

"Kumatora." The girl was fuming from the surprise of her chair springing up out of the floor, but decided against venting about it.

"Alright then, it's a pleasure to meet you all! They're all really adorable names." Ulala added with a smile. The group turned pink at this, and she gave a small giggle.

"But anyway. I'm Ulala, like I said, and you're currently at Space Channel 5, a station with it's own channel and features a variety of shows and reports from around the galaxy. I'm a space reporter for the station."

"A reporter?" Lucas questioned; he had never heard the term before, and neither had Kumatora from the look on her face.

"Hm...I think I re-call a vague memory of it..." Duster spoke. "Isn't it someone who reports...news?"

"That's right! But a space reporter is a little bit different from a usual one." Ulala smirked.

"In what way?" Lucas asked.

"Well..." Ulala paused for a moment, as if struggling to find a right way to describe the rather large amount of things she was about to tell the group, and also wondering if they'd believe her. But based on what they'd seen at the Spaceport, that seemed very unlikely.

"I don't know where you guys are from, but this time period is 2499. And...well, based on your clothes and your lack of knowledge, I'm willing to bet you guys come from a very different time period."

"Well...some things here reminds me of that time period..." Kumatora began.

"Not everything can change in the space of several hundred years," Ulala commented. "but basically, five hundred years ago, there was an alien race that invaded Earth. This alien invasion was only prevented from destroying the Earth when a superstar used his dance moves to fight back, and defeat the aliens. Ever since then, it has been the rule throughout the universe that all conflict should be resolved through dance."

Silence.

"...All conflict should be resolved through dance." Duster repeated, as if he hadn't heard her right.

"I know it must sound weird, but you all found out for yourselves that dancing was the only way to combat those robots, right?" Ulala asked.

"Well...that's true." Lucas spoke looking at the ground deep in thought.

"But how does a space reporter fit in with that?" He added.

"Oh, that's simple! When an invasion like that happens, news stations get to move in and report on it, and even meddle in their affairs!"

Silence again.

"...That almost sounds like an invasion of privacy." Kumatora said in disbelief.

"Well, we have to get ratings _somehow_. And since space reporters tend to end up saving a lot of hostages like I did with you guys, it was just generally accepted to let us do as we please. But there are still exceptions."

As Ulala finished, a small tv monitor fell from the ceiling by the side of her. An image of a pink spiky haired boy came into view. He looked as if he was still in his pre-teens; around the same age as Lucas.

"_Hey Ulala! Great show today! Sorry I couldn't help you out, but it looks as if you didn't really need it." _he grinned.

"That's all right, Noize! I was just chatting with the people I picked up from the Spaceport."

"_Oh, that group? Fuse wants to talk to you about them; he's on line two."_

"Roger." Ulala tapped a button underneath the monitor, and the image of the boy vanished; replaced by a pitch-black screen.

"_Aw'right, what was 'dat all 'bout? What's up with 'dis group?"_ A male voice asked, sounding urgent. Lucas noted he had a strong sort of accent to him.

"Sorry about that, he can be quite impatient." Ulala mouthed at the group, covering her face with one hand.

"_I heard 'dat!" _Ulala gave a tiny sigh.

"Look, Fuse, things are more complicated then I thought they were!"

"_I got time! Explain it ta' me!"_

"Well, for starters, these people _aren't_ of this time period. I was just talking to them about it when you butted in as you did."

"_Butted in? I am 'dah producer of Space Channel 5 girl, I have a right to know what's goin' on and who you bring back wit'choo!"_ These was a brief silence as Lucas and his friends looked between Ulala and the monitor, before the male voice spoke again.

"_Not of 'dis time period you say. Great. 'Dat's all I need right now-"_

"We're not exactly thrilled with being hurled years on into the future ourselves, pal!" Kumatora yelled, standing up with both hands on her hips.

"_Well why don't ya go on back?"_

"They can't," Ulala interrupting before Kumatora could respond. "because they were brought here by Purge's robots."

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" _Lucas covered his ears for the second time today; that guy had quite a yell to him!

"_Purge brought 'em here? Why would he do 'dat? I mean, first he attacks Spaceport 9 and now he's bringin' people from different time periods! What's goin' on?"_

"I've no idea." Ulala lamented, before turning back to Lucas and his friends.

"Um...who is Purge?" Lucas asked politely bewildered. Then he regretted it. For some reason, Ulala suddenly seemed less friendly, but perhaps she was just being more serious then she already was? Then again, it was astonishing to see some form of seriousness in a place like _this..._

"Purge is...an insane space psycho." Ulala said quietly. Despite the sound of her voice, the less-than-friendly tone was still present, and made Lucas recoil.

"_He's a villain who tried ta' force 'dah whole galaxy ta' dance; for his own entertainment!"_ Kumatora scoffed.

"He tried to force the whole galaxy to _dance_? What a lame dude. Obviously didn't get much love as a child." Kumatora commented.

"_This coming from an expert who got an overdose of love as a child from drag queens, I see."_ Boney stated. He was re-paid by a deep frown.

"I managed to defeat him, but barely. The last we heard, he was still hurtling throughout the cosmos, so why he's suddenly back like he is...unnerves me." Ulala spoke.

"_He musta been hidin' and waitin' for 'dis. Probably workin' on 'dhose robots like he always is!"_

"But...why would Purge bring _us_ here?" Lucas questioned, unable to make any sort of link with the white-haired villain.

"We've never seen him before in our lives. And we've seen some messed up people in our time." Duster added.

"Well, when we get him in space police custody, you guys can find out for yourselves." Ulala allowed a small smile to emerge on her face.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa_whoa_. Who says we're staying? As far as I'm concerned, I want to get back to our time ASAP! We have friends and family there, you know!"

Ulala gave Kumatora a grim look.

"Unfortunately, that isn't going to be happening anytime soon."

"Why not?" Kumatora said angrily. Ulala exchanged a glance with the monitor before continuing.

"Let me explain something. Do you know how strange it would be to hear of time travellers coming from other time periods to this one? It would spark a national space crisis of which the galaxy has never seen before!"

"There are lots of things about this time period I find strange..." Kumatora grumbled. Ulala chose to ignore her as she continued.

"The use of time travel is strictly prohibited because it gets insanely out of control, and can have devastating effects on the traveller themselves. Even the mention of it is enough to spread panic."

A brief image of an old, fat grey man flashed in Lucas. His hands curled silently into fists, and he bit down upon his lip, but said nothing. Boney stood up and nuzzled his leg affectionately, sensing his anger.

"_We actually had ta' cut out 'dah moments when you all spoke about comin' from a different place. And 'dat cost us some fine ratins', ya know!" _Fuse cackled through the monitor.

"Now, we know Purge most _definitely _has something to do with you guys being captured and brought here, so I propose this." Ulala beamed a huge grin, leaving everyone hesitant to know what the space reporter had in mind.

"That you all stay with us, and help me out on reports! That way, you can get a chance to catch Purge with me, and we can interrogate him on all of this without it getting leaked out. Hopefully, we should be able to return you all quietly to your own time period. Last thing we need is Pudding getting her mitts on this scoop..."

"_Now hang on 'dhere, Ulala! Whaddya mean 'help me out on reports'? I don't need no newbies screwin' up Channel 5's leadin' show! Do you want it to get CANCELLED?"_

"It won't get cancelled Fuse, as long as you do as I say." Ulala turned to the group and left the choice to them.

"So. Will you team up with us at Channel 5?"

Lucas and his friends look between themselves.

"_I guess it might be worth pointing out we don't have any leads other then finding this wacko, and we also need a place to stay."_ Boney mentioned.

"Well...yeah, but...gah, this place just really creeps me out." Kumatora grimaced.

"_You'll just have to get used to it then, won't you?_" Boney received a second frown this time.

"We don't really have any other choice, Kumatora." Duster spoke. Lucas seemed to be the only one smiling at the idea of staying.

"It doesn't have to be a terrible thought! I mean...yes, we're in a bit of a fix, but we can make many wonderful new friends, and this seems like such a cheerful, fun place..."

"That's the spirit, Lucas!" Ulala applauded in a jolly manner. However, there was silence from his older companions.

"Lucas, I really don't agree with your definition of 'cheerful'." Kumatora said bluntly. Then she sighed. The boy _did_ have a point, and his decisions usually led to good outcomes. She shouldn't really expect anything else from him. Besides, she and Duster vowed that they would stick with Lucas no matter what.

"All right, I guess that's okay with us." Kumatora shrugged. Duster nodded his agreement.

"Groovy! Okay Fuse, get the training program set up!" Ulala demanded, jabbing a finger at the monitor.

"_Aw'right, aw'right, I'm goin', Ulala!"_ The monitor blanked out and returned to the ceiling. Ulala herself stood up with a new-found sort of fire in the space reporter's eyes.

"C'mon, lemme show you around! I'm no Space Guide, but I know Channel 5 like the back of my hand!" Ulala gave a wink and motioned for everyone to follow her, swinging her hand back and forth like she did during her reports, even holding her hand up to her face despite the lack of a microphone.

They followed, but without the unnecessary over-the-top walk, although Lucas couldn't help but smile at Ulala.

* * *

"And this is our recording studio!"

Ulala proudly showed off a long grey room...which was empty. Everyone looked at her bewildered.

"Little underfurnished, don't ya think?" Kumatora asked. But Ulala waved a smug finger at the other pink-haired girl.

"Oh, sure, it _looks_ like nothing's here. But if you take three steps forward...

Kumatora did so, and then the girl suddenly jumped back, stunned.

"W-Whoa!"

In front of her had suddenly materialized a tv set; out of thin air. There was an audience seated in blue chairs facing a striking red and yellow mixed set, with the host behind a floating table with a bunch of ingredients in different bowls and containers.

"And now, we prepare the space mushrooms!" he was a large man in a red martial arts outfit, which was fitting considering he was of Chinese origin, even with a pair of cute little spectacles and no hair except for a sole ponytail. He also had a rather bushy moustache. He instantly whipped out from under the table a chopping board. "Like so!"

The audience seemed to be anticipating something brilliant; their breath was bated. Taking a green and blue knife, he held it out carefully before pausing. It was hard to tell if his eyes were closed in concentration.

"But then how would ya tell with those glasses?" The Rope Snake asked, stretching out of Duster's pocket. Ulala looked down at him and gave a gasp of surprise.

"Oh, hello! Who are you?" she asked with curiosity.

"Me? Name's Rope Snake, missy," He twirled around Duster, examining Ulala with a keen eye. "and wow, do people in this time all wear that get-up?"

"Ssssh!" Ulala placed a finger to the Rope Snake's lips and nodded towards the martial artist on the set. "We're about to see something incredible!"

Just as Ulala had said that, the man suddenly swiped his hand with lightning speed across the table. Mushrooms appeared at the same speed, almost as if they'd been magicked.

The man slammed his hand down upon the chopping board, and the mushrooms flew into the air. The audience then shouted "UP!", and the martial artists launched himself up, shouting the same word after them. He did a full three-sixty turn, slicing all around him with the mushrooms floating around. As he landed, he picked up the chopping board and caught a pillar of sliced up shrooms in front of him. Then he moved it quickly to the left, catching a second pillar, and then a third to the right. The audience broke into a wave of applause. Ulala herself clapped, as did Lucas and his pals...after they'd stopped being shocked by what they had just witnessed.

"Thank you, thank you!" He bowed three times to each part of the audience. "Tasty Cookin' will be right back after these groovy messages!"

Placing the knife down, and sweeping the shrooms into a pot, the man didn't notice Ulala walk up to him on the set until the audience let out a gasp, and suddenly broke into a mad applause for Ulala. She signalled to them with a wink, causing some men to wolf-whistle at her. The man turned and his face lit up.

"Well, what do you know! Ms. Ulala herself! To what do I owe the space pleasure?"

"Hiya Xiao! I was wondering if I could have a word with you real quick?"

"Anything for you, Ulala!" As the pair headed off, they both waved to a final round of applause from the estatic crowd.

"Xiao, I'd like you to meet some new friends I made today. They'll be joining my report shows for a while!" Ulala pointed at each person, including Boney and the Rope Snake, introducing them to Xiao. They gave a greeting, and he smiled at them as they finished.

"Wonderful to meet you! I am Xiao Xing Lum, the greatest Martial Artist in the galaxy!" He suddenly struck a hi-kick, yelling "Ha!". Ulala gave a giggle.

"He's quite enthusiastic. He's a big hit in action films, famous for creating the '_Shooting Star Kick_' which has helped him defeat many opponents. But he also reguarly presents Cooking Shows for us!"

"Oh well, you know Ulala," Xiao fiddled with his moustache with pride. "presenting Cooking Shows reminds me of my mother's space cooking. Truly heart-warming cuisine!"

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr Lum. I hope I get to try some of your cooking sometime." Lucas spoke politely.

"Oho, call me Xiao, m'boy! And I would certainly love to share my style with you, rich and heart-pounding!"

"We'd best go meet everyone else. Good to see you, Xiao!" Ulala said.

"Nice meeting you." Kumatora added. Duster nodded in agreement.

"Hey, ya think you can make a cake for me real quick? Something worthy and tasty?"

Duster responded by stuffing the Rope Snake back into his pocket. The group moved on as Xiao waved them goodbye, and the tv set vanished. Moving down the room, they eventually came to a second tvset. This one was white, and was like a typical news set, a floating desk with two silved-clothed hosts with red hair. The woman, Lucas realized, was someone he'd seen earlier when they'd first arrived. The other was a man with his hair in a sort of quiff style like Lucas's own, and his outfit consisted of a jumper and trousers. Instead of an audience, the set had floating cameras with three identical men in yellow and white onepieces, with white glasses, gloves and boots up to their knees. They also had black hair that curved off to the sides.

"They look like geeks." Was the Rope Snake's comment. Then he was again squashed back into Duster's pocket.

"And lastly, the invasion that took place at Spaceport 9 earlier this evening was halted by the esteemed Ulala of our own channel, space ladies and germs!" the man was saying. He had a very broad voice, like he wanted to be seen as strong and confident, but it came off as a bit more show-offy and...like a loser, to say the least. His co-host was somewhat irked by this, before sighing and continuing.

"Yes. The invaders of Spaceport 9 are said to be Robos, a cute but fiendish creation of the evil mastermind known as Purge. Eastern Venus Space Police Pine said they were currently focusing all their efforts on locating Purge as quickly as possible, before another galaxy invasion like the one three months ago is repeated."

"No doubt there, Valala! I wouldn't want our space station to get blown up again! Ha ha ha!" the woman known as Valala facepalmed at the man's lame joke, complete with ill laugh.

"Neither would I, Brent...in any case, that's all we have time for tonight. Stay groovy, and good night." Behind them, the Channel 5 logo appeared on a monitor, while a very jazzy tune played as they packed their papers away. Walking on set, Ulala approached the pair and they smiled as she approached them. Well, Valala smiled, Brent grinned.

"Ulala! You did so well tonight! Well, as you no doubt heard." Valala smiled.

"Yeah, for real! I would have loved to have backed you up, I'd have shown those robos a thing or two!" The man gave an extra goofy grin.

"The last time you encountered them Brent, they forced you to dance for six!" Valala cut across her colleague, who looked down sadly at his papers. She gave another deep sigh as she suddenly spied the group behind Ulala, and her eyebrows rose.

"Wait a minute Ulala, are they-"

"Yes, yes, we helped her on her little show, we get it!" Kumatora butted in rudely. Lucas grimaced at her before speaking.

"I'm very sorry ma'am, she's just a little...agitated. Anyway, my name's Lucas and this is Kumatora, Duster and Boney." The other three nodded at the news pair.

"Well, very nice to meet you! My name's Valala-"

"Ulala?" Duster asked, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"No! Valala Petrie! Ugh, everyone thinks my name is Ulala...I even get calls to her mixed up with my own because of the similarities! Sometimes I feel like changing my name out of frustration! No offense." Her annoyed expression was changed to concern, but Ulala merely brushed it off.

"It's fine, Valala, it bugs me too, but I just grin and bear it."

"Well Ulala, aren't you going to introduce _me_?" Brent crossed his arms, as if insulted his introduction had been delayed. Ulala laughed.

"Oh, I could never forget you, Brent!" the space reporter turned to the group behind her. "This is Brent Suzuki. He and Valala are the hosts of '_Channel 5 Newscast'_. They're also cousins!"

"Don't remind me." Valala grumbled.

Unbeknowst to the group, a tiny blue sparkling creature suddenly moved a distance away off the set. Boney's senses picked it up, and he sniffed the floor, suddenly growling. He turned, and the creature saw him. He gave a fierce growl, then a bark. Valala suddenly gave a shriek.

"_S-S-SPACE MIIIIIICE!"_

Perhaps it was the _incredible_ shrill tone, but the mouse suddenly dashed over to set. Valala gave a high-pitched shriek that nearly reduced everyone's eardrums to nothingness, and Lucas and 'co had had enough of that for one day! She hopped into Brent's arms comicallly, who suddenly hopped frantically, seemingly equally scared of the creature and then fell forward in a panic. Chaos erupted as Valala flew into Ulala, knocking her down, but not before the space reporter gave a cry and grabbed Kumatora for support, unfortunately also bringing her down. The three girls were in a tangled heap, and Brent and Duster moved to assist them as Boney yapped at the mouse, which was still running amongst them all.

Boney then dived and almost caught the creature. Taking the que that it wasn't welcome, the creature dashed off the set. Boney gave chase, causing Lucas to yell.

"Boney! Wait!"

Before he knew it, the blond-haired boy was pursuing his canine-companion out of the room, and although he was aware of yells behind him, he didn't let up. Chasing Boney through blue corridors, and avoiding several employees, he finally found Boney had cornered the mouse at the end of a corridor. The little creature was shivering in fear as the dog snarled at it.

"Boney! Stop it this instant!" Lucas took his dog by the leash, and although he wasn't harsh, he gripped it firmly. Although Lucas's friend didn't stop glaring at the tiny creature, he stopped making fearful noises. The creature looked up with a confused look on it's face, and Lucas spoke kindly to it.

"It's okay. You can go on your way now."

The mouse paused for a moment, as if considering Lucas's words, before then scampering off past Boney, and then turning a corner at an intersection. When Lucas felt it safe to, he released Boney's collar, but not before looking down at the animal with a somewhat stern look.

"That was bad of you, Boney. I thought you knew better then to chase creatures?"

"_I'm sorry._" the dog did sound apologetic despite his usual sarcastic attitude. "_I just saw it and I...kind of snapped, I guess._"

Lucas looked at Boney before giving him a small smile, and he then pulled the dog into a hug, stroking his brown fur.

"It's okay," he kissed the dog's right ear before standing up and turning around. "now how do we find our way back?"

"_Enee Menee Minee Mo?_"

Lucas grimaced again at his friend.

"_Hey, it was just a thought._" the psychic child sighed.

"Well, let's just head on for now..."

They ignored both sides of the intersection and continued straight on. It was a little strange how the corridors were all the same colours, blue and white, and were also styled in the same way, as well as being fairly wide. After some walking, Boney stopped and sniffed the air before giving a bark.

"_Do you hear that?_" the canine stretched forward, pointing his ear as if to pinpoint the noise. Lucas herself could hear it now...and he wouldn't describe it as noise. It was music. Funky, but also elegent...

They turned a corner, trying to find the source. Eventually, they came to an open doorway with a blue outlight around it. The room past it was very dark, but flashes of blue and red could be made out. The music seemed to be coming from inside.

Lucas made to enter, but Boney quickly and gently tugged his shorts with his teeth.

"_Where do you think you're going? It could be dangerous in there!_"

But the boy wasn't listening, and instead continued onwards. It was a bit hard to see because of the lack of a light source, but he could tell that there was a second floor to this room due to the lack of a ceiling, and railings around the side with more people working up there...with the same yellow and white one pieces...the same outfit as the camera guys earlier!

He turned, the music catching his interest again. On a small black stage, in front of a monitor with the Channel 5 Logo on it, was a young girl. She wore a blue dress with white tights, and she also had blue gloves and boots on. Her blonde hair was tied into two seperate ponytails, but not as extravagant as Ulala's own ponytails. She was playing a floating orange keyboard in front of her; the source of the music. She didn't seem to realize Lucas was there, too absorbed in her own keyboard playing.

The thought of calling out to her crossed Lucas's mind, but he brushed it off almost immediately; the music was too self-indulging and he didn't want to disrupt the girl's wonderful playing. She seemed totally at peace.

Boney, however, didn't seem to care. He walked beside Lucas and began whining for his friend to pay attention to him. The girl ceased playing, and surprise crossed her expression as Lucas bent down to scratch behind Boney's ears. He glanced up.

"Ah, I'm sorry. He didn't mean to interrupt you." the boy spoke apologetically. The girl waved a hand.

"No no, it's fine." she answered with a tone of understanding. "I was just finishing anyhoo." she paused for a moment before asking slightly hesitantly;

"Um...did you...like it?"

"Oh, of course I did! You're a natural!" Lucas replied at once. The girl smiled.

"I'm happy you think that. I've been practising for quite some time since I'm a bit of a child prodigy." she spoke, no sort of bragging visible in her voice, which suggested to Lucas she was a bit modest. He often had a good way of judging people. "I did leave it for a while, but the glockenspiel didn't quite captivate me the way the keyboard did at the end. Your name?"

"Lucas."

"Lucas? Such a cute name!" the remark earned her a blush. "No, I really mean it. As for me, you can call me Ambrosia." Lucas then gave her a grin.

"Ambrosia, huh? I like it! It's really nice."

"Thank you, Lucas. So what are you doing here?"

Her question brought the boy back to earth, and he remembered what he and Boney had originally been trying to do.

"Um...do you know Ulala?" Lucas spoke. The girl's face lit up with delight.

"Ulala's like an older sister to me! She's so cool with her dance moves!" Ambrosia's face changed from delight to curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was on a tour of the...station with her and my friends. Only, I lost track of them, and now I don't know where I am." he gave a nervous glance around the dark room; he wasn't a fan of the lack of light now that he had snapped out of the trance the music had had him in.

"Oh, this is Channel 5's control room. I come here sometimes to play for peace and quiet; the technicians up there don't mind," she pointed up to the upper floor. "too engrossed in their work anyway." the girl chuckled.

"Where were you when you lost Ulala?"

"Um...t-the recording studio?" Lucas said, attempting to remember Ulala's exact words. "She said something about training as well..."

"Training? Oh, I bet she'll be there then! I know my way there, so would you like me to lead you?" Ambrosia asked kindly.

"Oh, please! I'd really appreciate it!"

"Alright then, follow me!"

Ambrosia leapt off the stage and as she gestured Lucas to come with her, Boney eyed the pair with a mix of intrigue and suspiciousness. However, he said nothing. As they were led through the corridors, Ambrosia idly played some of the notes on her keyboard.

"So you've been playing keyboard since you were a child?" Lucas said.

"Yup! My mother taught me from a young age. But I don't get to see a lot of her." She added sadly.

"Oh? I'm sorry...why's that?" Lucas questioned. Ambrosia shrugged.

"She's just always so busy with her work nowadays; my father as well. They're both busy space businessmen. They're constantly working to improve the Milky Way, so...I don't mind too much. Besides, Channel 5 were really nice and took me on; they even gave me a room to my mother's delight. She's an friend of the director here, Mr Fuse?"

"Ah, Ulala's boss..." Lucas nodded.

"What about your mother, Lucas?"

The boy froze. Ambrosia didn't realize it at first, but then she turned and saw Lucas wiping a sole tear from his eye. She immediately clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Lucas...I'm sorry, did I-"

"No...it's all right. It's just...my mother died some time ago."

Ambrosia's hand moved from her mouth; her lips curved into a silently 'Oh', before looking down at the floor. The atmosphere between the pair was awkward, and wasn't helped by Boney whining next to Lucas's shoes on the ground.

"Lucas! There you are!"

The pair looked up to see Ulala approaching them, relief awash over her.

"I'm so glad I finally found you; I almost alerted the Channel 5 Policebots-oh! You've met Ambrosia, I see."

"Hi, Ulala." the younger girl's voice sounded like she had a bad cold, and she said apologetically;

"I'm sorry again, Lucas..."

Then she turned and walked away. Confused, Ulala walked up to Lucas and noted the sadness in the boy's eyes.

"Are you okay, Lucas?" the boy gave a tiny nod, but seemed unable to speak.

"Well, okay...c'mon, Kumatora and Duster were worried sick about you."

It took a few moments before Lucas followed the space reporter down the corridor, his mind swimming in a mix of conflicting emotions.

* * *

"I found him!"

The door slid open and Lucas and Boney found themselves entering a blue-coated room with floating chairs and a big monitor. Before Lucas could take anymore of the room in however, he was seized into a hug.

"Thank god you're alright, Lucas." Kumatora murmured. Lucas said nothing but hugged her back, before giving her a tiny smile. Duster walked up to the pair, patting Lucas's head.

"You had us worried there, kiddo."

"I know...I'm sorry I ran off like I did, everyone." the pair broke off their hug.

"N'aw, don't worry about it!" Ulala insisted. "But if I could, would you mind looking over here?

She was pointing towards the monitor, where the blonde boy noted one of the chairs was turned away. Suddenly, it turned around and there was another boy the same sort of age as Lucas seated into it. He had a yellow and blue outfit, with turquoise jetpacks on his back and shocking pink hair. His eyes were covered by goggles.

"So you're Lucas, huh? Nice to finally meet you!" The chair moved forward and Lucas found his hand being shaken. "I'm Noize; Ulala and Fuse's right-hand assistant!"

"Oh...hello! Nice to meet you!" Lucas said, a bit taken aback, but pleased all the same, shaking Noize's hand as well. Their introduction was cut short as a much smaller monitor of the same colour suddenly fell from the ceiling; a pitch-black screen feeding through it.

"_So he finally showed up, huh? Man, how do you expect 'dis kid ta' be 'dhere for yo' reports on time, Ulala?_"

"I already told you it wasn't his fault, Fuse!" Ulala shot back. The voice didn't respond, as if quelled, though Lucas was sure he could hear minor grumbling issuing from the monitor. Sighing, Ulala held out a hand to the monitor.

"By the way, this is...Fuse, producer of Space Channel 5 and my boss. He prefers to not let his face be seen," Ulala covered her mouth the side of her hand once more. "thinks it adds some mystery to him."

"_Hey! Do ya wanna pay cut gurl? You're cuttin' it fine with 'dis whole trainin' anyway! I still got my doubts 'bout 'dis kid!_"

"Please lighten up, Mr Fuse! You know as well as I do that Ulala has a keen eye for spotting great dancers; there's no reason to think her wrong!" Noize declared.

The voice didn't answer back to him, and so Lucas took this chance to ask his burning question;

"Um...so...why are we here?" Kumatora sighed.

"Well, it's more 'why are you here', Lucas. I still can't believe this..."

"You'll see soon enough! Now Lucas, would you mind going over to there?"

Noize was indicating a circle that rose slightly higher, glowing all sorts of different colours with a 5 on it. Lucas nodded as he stepped over to it, standing atop it.

"So...um, what happens now?" he asked, slightly uneasy. Ulala took it upon herself to answer him.

"You see Lucas, if you're going to stand a chance on the air, you need some dance training. And our specialized program is perfect for you to try out." she spoke proudly.

"Um...specialized program?" Lucas questioned, unsure if he'd like the answer. However, Ulala waved him off with her hand.

"Oh, it's nothing to fear! It's a little something we like to call...'_The 100 Stage Dance Battle'."_

_

* * *

_

**Yes, the 100 Stage Dance Battle will be a good focus of the next chapter. ;D It was originally an idea that I wrote up for fun; Lucas dancing to the mode which originates from Space Channel 5 Part 2, but then I thought 'wouldn't it be great if Lucas actually practised dancing this way? Like an awesome montage!'. And thus the idea stuck.**

**Hope some of you like what I did with Xiao, Brent, Valala and Ambrosia and all that. =) Yes, I know a certain CEO didn't show up in this chapter, but not to worry, you'll get your moonwalk next chapter, I promise!**

**Admittedly I'm adding this chapter on a whim; I'll probably go over and edit it later. It's 7k, which is by far the longest chapter in the fic; hence why I actually had to cut some characters like the CEO out so you guys wouldn't get bored to death! And the Fuse/Ulala interaction was a favourite part of this chapter for me. xP**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and please do review! Chapter 5; coming to a Dreamcast/GBA near you soon. Or mebbe a PC. :P**

**~Blue Toad~**


	5. Chapter 5: Left Right Light Reft

**Oh...oh geez, this is late. Horribly, horribly late, but school plus other projects are weighing me down and sparing me little time or motivation to write this. As much as this pains me, PK Dance is on hiatus until I can get all this sorted. It was insane making you all wait 6 months for a new chapter and I apologize for that. At least I can leave you all with another chapter, so that's the sad and bad news out of the way.**

**This chapter will greatly amuse any SC5 fan, or Mother fan, or...hell, just anyone following this fic. I hope you enjoy it and I apologise for the long wait. Oh, and before I forget, a nice shiny Mr Saturn to the person who spots which SEGA character I cameo'd in this chapter. =P Let's read!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Left Right Light Reft_

He blinked and took a step back, startled at what he was seeing.

Or rather...what he _wasn't_ seeing. Although Lucas could feel ground beneath him as he was standing up-right, there was no sort of visible floor...it was almost as if he was floating in mid-air.

Yet, this "mid-air" was a sort of pink colour, moving strangely in waves, extending circles and other odd patterns. In a way...it reminded Lucas of those awful Happy Boxes that had taken Tazmily Village by storm. And that frightened him.

"_Okay Lucas!" _The boy named Noize spoke from a small red headset that had been placed on Lucas's head before he came in here._ "It's basically a place where you can practise dancing freely, all you want! Ulala's done a few shows in here and she's gone right up to one hundred and ninety nine ratings! I mean, of course you won't get as high as that during your first time, but we're expecting great things from you!"_

"_Least, Ulala is."_ Fuse added in a grumble. Lucas gave a timid nod, unsure of what to expect.

"_Don't worry, Lucas. It might seem a little...weird for you, but you'll get used to it. Just follow the beat and copy the alien's moves!" _Ulala's voice called out. It was very much like a cheerleader prepping you before a practise session.

"_Let's get on wit' it! BEGIN 'DA ONE HUNDRED STAGE DANCE BATTLE!" _Fuse's voice yelled as music suddenly began to play. Lucas suddenly found himself moving slightly to the music, which made the young boy nervous and slightly embarrassed. Then, he gasped.

An odd creature had popped up in front of him. It was red and seemed to have a screen for a face...it was a short creature, but its legs and arms were longer then its body. It also had bendy-like rods coming out of its head. Truth be told, it seemed scary to Lucas. Then, he heard a DING and the creature thrusted its arms into the air.

"_Up! Up! Up!" _Fuse's voice called out.

Lucas's eyes blinked; it was his turn!

"_KID! PAY ATTENTION!"_

"O-Okay! Up. Up. Up." He pushed his arms into the air slowly and timidly, as if scared of dancing. After all, he'd never done _anything _like this before in his entire life! The DING sounded again. Then, the alien bent its long legs and pushed both arms down.

"_Down! Down! Down!"_ Again, it was Fuse's own voice calling the commands. It seemed the simulator used his voice to call the commands the alien performed...that or it had the same identical voice to Fuse.

"_Copy 'im! C'mon now!"_

"Down. Down. Down." Lucas merely pushed one arm down, moving nothing else for two more times.

Another DING, followed by the creature suddenly moving to the side and swinging its lanky arms.

"_Right! Left! Right! Left!"_

"Right. Left. Right. Left." For this Lucas simply pointed from side to side. He felt so awkward that he wished more than ever he was at home right now. And to think Ulala did this with so many people watching her?

"_Right, Up, Chu, Chu, Chu!"_ The Chu motion by the alien consisted of it bending slightly and pouting its face forward, a raised hand held up by its face. It was almost as if it was beckoning Lucas to...kiss it or something. The boy shuddered.

"_Uh, hello? Earth 'ta blondie!"_

"Ah, sorry! Right, Up-"He paused for a very brief moment, remembering what to perform for 'Chu'. Then he pointed forward with one arm.

"Chu, Chu, Chu!"

"_Ya' gotta be quicker!"_

"_Fuse, stop being so harsh!"_ Ulala's voice rang out in Lucas's headphones. The alien started mixing the moves together more now, going up and down, followed by the kiss motion.

"_Up, Down, Up, Down, Chu, Chu, Chu!"_

"Up, Down, Up, Down, Chu, Chu, Chu!" Lucas repeated flawlessly. The memory was easy enough to get down thankfully despite how long it was.

"_Up Down Up Down Chu Chu Chu!"_

"_Gettin' faster!"_

"Up Down Up Down Chu Chu!"

There was definitely no mistake about that. The next command the alien gave out completely stunned Lucas.

"_Up-Down-Up-Down-Chu-Chu-Chu!"_

"T-That's too fast!"Lucas exclaimed. The alien's moves had literally been a _blur_ to his eyes. Ulala's voice encouragingly called out.

"_Give it a go, Lucas!"_

"Up-"Immediately Lucas lost control and he panicked. Desperate to keep up with a rhythm that had already left him, his body flailed and shot everywhere; his control of movement out of his hands and he knew he had failed. A loud BZZT sound echoed around him as the alien vanished. The boy stood there, looking downcast, but a part of him was glad it was over.

"_Well, that wasn't bad for your first try, Lucas!" _Noize spoke optimistically. _"Hang on, lemme just...okay!"_

The area around him had changed colours, Lucas realised, to a bright yellow as it disappeared before his eyes. Before he was aware of it, he had arrived back to reality, and Noize was patting him on the back like a friend. Kumatora stepped forward and hugged him, her chin atop his head.

"Don't get upset, Lucas. It got insanely fast, that's all." She glared at Ulala and Noize as if they had just traumatized him beyond belief. "Isn't there a way to make it easier?"

Ulala glanced at Noize, then the monitor. Noize shrugged apologetically.

"_Nope; it's designed 'ta get harder as ya' go." _Fuse spoke flatly.

"But lots of people end up as Lucas did on their first go. Practise makes perfect!" Noize said in that same optimistic tone. However, Fuse didn't seem convinced.

"'_Da kid needs ta' loosen up if he's gonna even tag along wit' Ulala."_ The voice sighed and the monitor flickered briefly. _"Noize, get me some coffee, I ain't stayin' to watch 'dis space train wreck."_ The monitor went blank and zipped up quickly, in time to avoid being zapped by a spark of electrical PSI by Kumatora.

"I'm sorry." Ulala spoke sincerely to the group; Duster was placed by the door and Boney was rubbing himself against Lucas's body in an attempt to soothe his hurt feelings. "Fuse cares deeply for the station and its reputation; he was around at the peak of its popularity, and our decline a while back caused him sleepless nights and a short temper. He's been edgy about anything that may lower the ratings for us."

"I don't give a damn about ratings! I care about Lucas!" Kumatora shot back, her expression would not look out of place on a ferocious tiger. "You can't be cruel to kids; that Fuse guy needs to stop being such an as-"

"Is Fuse being a fuddy-duddy again? Hee hee~"

Unbeknownst to them, the door had opened and a man in a silver outfit was standing there, striking a pose with the tip of his fingers on one hand upon his forehead, and swaying his waist back and forth lightly. His skin was a pale white and he had black hair; one strand down his face over his right eye. Despite his appearance being somewhat odd, his eyes showed honesty and a sort of innocent, fun look about them.

"Ulala~" The man called out in a sing-song voice. "You didn't tell me we had visitors?" His voice mimicked hurt, yet Ulala simply seemed amused.

"I'm sorry, Space Michael! Fuse wanted me to bring them here right away, to teach them how to dance. They're going to be staying with us for a while, see."

"Staying with us?" The man suddenly twisted on the spot and struck a pose, one arm outstretched and the other on the back of his head. "_Woo!~_ How wonderful!"

"You don't mind, chief?" Noize questioned from his chair.

"You can _never_ have enough people at Space Channel 5, Noize." Space Michael spoke in a wiser tone then before. "So, have we started dancing yet?"

"Well..." Noize looked at Lucas, unsure of what to say. Space Michael himself appeared curious at Noize's hesitation to respond to him.

"It's his first time, so it wasn't exactly brilliant." Ulala finished. However, she'd been staring at Lucas with a pondering gaze for the last while and then suddenly jumped into the air, clapping her hands, her face jubilant with joy. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Duster asked as Ulala almost leaped over to Space Michael to whisper something into his ear. Space Michael's curious look remained for a moment, then his face lit up.

"Oh, I agree Ulala! I've always said this silly system wasn't a great thing for first-timers anyway." Space Michael said.

"Then you'll help us?" Ulala asked with a smile.

"_Woo!~ _It'd be my pleasure, Ulala~"

"Alright then!" Ulala declared happily before turning to the group. "If you'll just come with us..."

"Again?" The look upon Kumatora was indignant and it showed, fists balled tightly at her sides. How long do you intend to keep dragging us around?" She shot at the space reporter angrily.

"It's okay, Kumatora." She blinked down at the blonde boy in surprise. "They're just trying to help us."

"Exactly. You won't stand a chance unless you know how our time works." Ulala pointed out. "And this is the only way to learn." She added matter of factly. Kumatora frowned, but said no more.

"If that's settled, then let's get grooving~" Space Michael said. "By the way, I'm Space Michael, Space Channel 5's Chief. I guess you could say space honcho around here~"

"...Nice to meet you." Kumatora spoke, showing open wariness, but Space Michael didn't seem at all offended. "I'm Kumatora, that's Lucas, Duster and Boney." She nodded at each person (and dog) who gave acknowledgement.

"_Woo!~_" Space Michael struck that same pose again, this time to the door. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Lucas and 'co caught each other's eyes. Somehow, they suspected they'd met someone more bubbly and energetic then the Magypsies. If that was possible of course.

* * *

Space Michael didn't walk as Ulala did, but that didn't mean he didn't have his own strange way of pacing forward; stomping forward and bending his body slightly as he snapped his fingers by his side continuously.

"Here we are!" He announced, pressing a button and opening a door. It was a circular room that was somewhat smaller then the control room. It was also a lot brighter; the floor and walls white, as well as windows that showed the stars and nearby planets of outer space, as well as a few ships flying around.

What was more interesting was that this room had a white floating platform with several lights surrounding it. There were also monitors with the Channel 5 logo, and even a huge monitor on the side. Smaller platforms were dotted around the side, barely big enough for one person.

"Well, come on then!" Space Michael waved a hand and with Ulala took a mighty leap, arms outstretched; one leg raised back, both of them landing on the platform bent down with one palm down upon it. Lucas was perplexed as to how _he_ was meant to jump like that.

"Just give it a go; release all tension from your body and imagine yourself light as a feather." Ulala explained, turning around noticing Lucas's expression. The boy looked at her, showing slight scepticism. "It'll be fine, trust me!"

Taking a deep breath, Lucas poised himself to jump, bending slightly-

"No, don't put so much weight on your lower body or else you'll just jump a tiny distance!" The pink-haired reporter instructed firmly.

"S-Sorry." Lucas mumbled, a little flustered, and then relaxed himself before trying again. This time, crouching without so much tension in the lower section of his body, Lucas gave a bold launch into the air.

And landed right beside Ulala and Space Michael.

"Wow..." He whispered, amazed at his own feat. Ulala was clapping in praise and Space Michael smiled approvingly. As for Lucas's friends, they merely stood there, surprise evident across all of their faces.

"Nice one, Lucas!" Kumatora cheered, giving a thumb up. Duster himself smiled, nodding in agreement. Boney simply barked.

"_After this, I think I'll believe anything...like our needle-pulling adventure didn't already do that to me!"_

"Alright!" Ulala snapped her fingers dramatically; the huge monitor upon the side lit up and a cartoonish sun suddenly turned around with sunglasses and a huge smile. At this point, a sombrero-wearing monkey with maracas and a soft smile appeared in front of said-sun and began to shake the instruments, although at a very slow and steady pace. Lucas looked over the edge, and with a jolt, realised the strange alien he had seen in the...whatever you could call it, was in fact _many_ different aliens, all the same kind, but with a vary in colours. They were dotted around the platformer and looking up at Ulala as if awaiting orders.

"What are those?" Lucas questioned as the lights lit up and several smaller monitors fell from the ceiling, all with the station logo on them.

"Morolians." Ulala answered. "Aren't they cute? They make great dancers once you get along with them!"

Lucas wasn't sure if that he would have used 'cute' to describe them initially, but at a second glance, there was something...adorable about them, in a very odd way. He didn't feel so under pressure, and thus, afraid of the creatures anymore. A smile found its way upon the blonde boy's face.

"Woo!" Space Michael yelled out, with one hand upon his forehead and moving his hips back and forth, almost as if..._grooving. _Indeed, music had begun to play, a funky sound blasting out of the speakers. The Morolians around the platform began to jump up and down as if excited. Lucas himself could not quite describe it. He felt as if he was in a state of freedom, almost like he was weightless with no worries. Ulala began to swirl her hands in mid-air.

"Okay! Get ready!" Ulala called out, before she suddenly spun her hands around each other as if doing the conga, before pumping a fist to her left.

"Left!"

It was as if Lucas was acting upon instinct. All he knew was that he was crossing his arms over each other before swinging his head around, and then thrusting his hands left as if launching a fireball.

"Left!"

The lights blared as if congratulation Lucas for his correct movement, and the Morolians hopped into the air. They divided onto either side of the platform, half of them copying Ulala's movements and the other half mimicking Lucas, alongside Space Michael.

"Right!" Ulala swung her leg right and then twisted, kneeling. "Hey!"

"Right!" Lucas in retaliation swung his arm in the same direction before ducking and bending himself back. "Hey!"

"Down, Down!" Ulala stuck both arms down twice before she struck a pose with her fingers curled like claws. "Chu!"

"Down, Down!" Lucas bopped down once, then again and then proceeded to spin before whipping both hands up in a V. "Chu!"

"That's the trick!" Ulala encouraged as the Morolians hopped up and down in celebration. The lights flashed on, not creating spotlights, but instead holograms of Ulala and Lucas in pretty colours. Ulala begun to strut around the platform, pointing with her hands as Space Michael shook his leg before bumping his head back and forth. By this point, Kumatora, Duster and Boney were all looking on in awe.

"Up... " Ulala clapped her hands up and then hopped to the side, punching to her left. "Left!"

"Up..." Lucas pumped his fists into the air and then placed both fists to his left before jumping in the same direction. "Left!"

"Uuuuuup..." Ulala slowly lifted her arms up before she settled for extending them out in front of her. "Chu!" Hah! As if Lucas couldn't follow that!

"Uuuuuup..." Lucas raised one arm above his head before bringing it back down and snapping his fingers in front of him. "Chu!"

At this point, Lucas was unsure how to describe what he was feeling. He knew what to do, and how to do it. And he wasn't even feeling shameful of dancing! This wasn't weird! This was, dare he say it...fun?

His smile grew broader as he danced with Ulala. He was feeling more confident, that was for sure. Time to show Ulala just how smooth he was! Wait, did he really just think himself smooth?

...This WAS weird.

They continued posing as Kumatora, Duster and Boney looked on. Kumatora couldn't help but smirk at the jubilant joy upon Lucas's face. She'd never seem him look so cheerful. She had to admit, he looked odd doing this, but if he was having fun, then it was good enough for her.

It seemed to be the case for Duster as well. A small smile was upon his face as he watched Lucas dance. He'd known Lucas since he was born, and to see him enjoying himself to such an extent was unnatural, but also uplifting in just a way.

Even Boney wagged his tail in agreement. Though he severely hoped Lucas wouldn't make a habit of posing. He didn't want Lucas tagging around with him in Tazmily doing all these strange moves; the loyal hound would die of shame.

At this point, Lucas was standing in the middle of the platform as Space Michael and Ulala both moon-walked around him. The Morolians watched in tense, as if awaiting a big climax.

"Strike a pose!" Ulala called out before she and Space Michael leapt into action.

"Right," They swung right, "Down," before ducking, "Hey!" and then twisting backwards.

"Strike a pose!" Lucas called out in response. He then proceeded to flawlessly copy the two.

"Right, Down, Hey!"

Colours erupted around them; the Morolians hopping wild and the holograms magnifying and changing colours. Ulala then turned to look in the direction of Lucas's friends.

"That's all for today, folks! I'm Ulala reporting from;"

She proceeded to draw a '5' in mid-air again, before swinging her arm out as she winked.

"Spaaaaaace Channel 5!"

The Morolians and Space Michael copied her, as did Lucas. When he struck the pose, he felt flabbergast, as if he'd only just realized he'd been dancing silly for the past few minutes. But at the same time, he didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed.

"So, how do you feel?" Ulala asked with a triumphant look as if she knew the answer. Lucas looked up at her with the biggest smile he'd probably had since his mother passed away.

"I feel...like I've loosened up." He held out his hands and flexed them as if he'd never been able to move them in such a way before.

"Mission Accomplished!" A voice called out from speakers, and the Morolians cheered.

"Dancing is something you have to enjoy doing if you want to do it well. So I figured you'd want a sort of warm-up session to have some fun." Ulala explained, and then crossed her arms with a smile. "Looks like it worked!"

Lucas nodded, before the boy gave a stretch and suddenly stifling a yawn. This did not go unnoticed by Space Michael.

"Looks like someone's all tuckered out~ Well, it is rather late, so I suggest we all hit the space hay. Chop chop, my space dancelings!"

The Morolians vanished as Ulala and Space Michael hopped down.

"Hey, what about-"

They turned at Duster's words to see Lucas curled up on the platform, dozing off. Clearly, that dance exercise _must_ have taken a lot out of him! Ulala and her boss exchanged looks that seemed to say "Job well done'.

* * *

Porky tapped a stubby finger against the window of his capsule, eager for attention.

Purge was busy tinkering with a large square pink object, while Blank leaned against Purge's cluttered work desk, which floated off the ground, a sly smile upon his face.

The tapping grew louder.

Blank's smile became a smirk.

The tapping was now a fist pounding-

Blank was now grinning.

"_Imbeciles!"_ Porky screeched, and the pair could tell he had screeched it as such despite that his voice was muffled against the capsule. _"Would you care to explain WHY that brat and his friends escaped?"_

Purge ceased tinkering, and turned to face the boy inside, lifting his goggles up.

"Say please and maybe we'll tell you~"

Porky responded with the utmost look of loathing, but before he could respond to the white-haired teenager, Blank cleared his throat loudly.

"There is little space as it is with you in here, so keep quiet unless you want to hear the details!"

Porky remained tight-lipped, but glared at Purge, who merely giggled. Porky reminded him of some little ugly ape in a zoo that you could constantly poke fun at, and there was no greater joy for Purge then to treat him exactly that.

"Now then," Blank began, "upon our robots-"

A rather noticeable 'a-hem' chimed in here.

"...After _Purge's_ robots arrived at Spaceport 9, they began forcing people all across the galaxy to dance. Although that upstart, candy-flossed brat _Ulala_ was able to save them-"

"_Ulala?"_ The very name seemed as if the mention of it would send Blank into a never-ending rage; his face twinged with red whenever he mentioned her, and never without insults either.

"A reporter and a nuisance." Blank explained. Porky's face lit up like a Christmas tree, highly amused.

"_You mean a __**reporter**__ flawed your plans?"_ He burst out laughing.

Purge, now leaning upon the capsule himself, tapped the small circular window with his knuckles.

"And from what I got when I laid eyes upon them, you were beaten by a kid, a teenager, a crippled adult and a dog! Now that's embarrassing alright!" Purge giggled as Porky's look turned into outrage.

"You saw the footage that we got." They had watched Channel 5's broadcast, which spectacularly showed Ulala beating Purge. And of course, Lucas and his friends appearing. "Ulala is no easy opponent, and your foe even helped her. Now that they have met, they'll no doubt be even more difficult to defeat." Blank spoke.

"_Then why risk them meeting in the first place?"_

"You were the one who suggested we bring them here." Purge pointed out with a teasing look.

For a wild moment, it seemed as if Porky was going to cry. Porky did not just merely cry though. He wailed and bawled and shrieked and thrashed about, much like a baby. The tantrum caused a Purge's teasing expression to turn into a triumphant and smug one while Blank opted for covered his ears, teeth gritted. In the end however, he merely slumped forward against the capsule, looking very exhausted and his eyes glazed.

"In any case, we can still take our revenge against them." A truly sly and foul smile appeared on Black's face. "We have the means to, after all."

Porky looked up, confused as Purge motioned towards the pink square-like object he had been working on.

"This was the object you wanted my robots to find from your time?"

Porky scrambled up, desperate for a look upon that which he had created – his masterpiece – the very object that had sent Tazmily Village into a state from which it would never fully recover. People would sleep and dream of the vivid colours that they felt had such a life-changing impact upon them. In truth, they had nothing to do with it.

But thanks to Purge's work, his beloved Happy Boxes would soon be a galaxy phenomenon.

And of course, there was a whole group of captured space people down below, just waiting to be the first lucky spectators of this wondrous creation.

And they were just the beginning.

* * *

The room was a dark square shape, and had no visible exit or window. The large amount of people inside the prison could just barely make each other out.

They were in a state of panic. Plucked from the spaceport before they could be saved, they were now captives. And they had no idea what to possibly do. It was sheer pandemonium. Although they had room to move around, you could not help but feel immobile from sheer fear.

Brenda Boggs was one of the few trying to restrain order.

"Everyone! P-Please calm down!" The Spaceport 9 information girl called out, but to no avail. Her own fear was evident in her tone.

"Calm down?" She could make out a person garbed in black holding a wrench, and guessed this was another worker like herself. "We've been imprisoned by a bunch of tiny space robots! And you expect us to calm down?"

Brenda sighed. Barry Plebio was renowned for being tough and reliable, yet having a complete lack of a sense of humour. Why did she always have to deal with edgy space businessmen or serious spaceport workers? She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Everyone, calm yourself." This was a woman dressed in blue, and who Brenda recognised as Bluebell Smith, a space oracle. "This will not lead us to space salvation."

"Space salvation seems pretty unlikely to happen right now anyway!" Spoke another man near her.

"You must have patience." Her expression was surprisingly firm and serious, causing Brenda to slightly be in awe of this lady. "I have conversed with my god. We will endure a tough time, but I am sure we shall be free-"

"Hey, LOOK!"

Bluebell was cut off as in the middle of the room suddenly, a single spotlight suddenly shone down upon the centre, and the floor opened up. Cautious space captives backed away as Brenda noticed what someone shouted out a few steps away from her.

"It's a space tv!"

It was not just any tv, however. From the floor came a large pink tv, a huge square shape with a large monitor on each side and a single antenna. Clearly, whoever was sending this didn't want their captives to ignore the view on the monitor.

Like moths to the flame, the people drew near, Barry Plebio being the first. Brenda herself was intrigued, but was held back by...her gut space feeling, she guessed you could call it.

...Or rather by an arm upon her shoulder.

"People!" She heard Bluebell, the space oracle called out from behind her. "My god strictly disapproves of this object and claims it is foul. We must step away at once!"

"Says you!" Barry shot back, and Brenda heard the Oracle sigh behind her. "I want info, dang it, and if we're getting shown some, I-"

Before he could finish, the monitor came to life. It did not show the space news. It did not show a space sport program. It didn't even show a sign saying technical difficulties were being experienced.

It instead showed a series of images. Some were flashy colours that morphed into another images of people. These people looked as if they were dancing. On opposite sides, people with ray guns were pointing at them.

"_Other people?"_ Brenda did not understand the concept of the image. It flashed again to a large P, before switching to some sort of dark slime that seemed to slide down the screen before the dream-like colours returned. They did not seem out of place upon a rainbow. She heard Bluebell murmur behind her;

"My goodness, _no..._"

Brenda noticed something. The people closest to the monitor, including Barry, were not speaking, yet moving. They were swaying their arms back and forth, steadily. Twice to the left. Twice to the right. Twice to the left. Twice to the right.

She felt herself begin to do it. Horrified, she tried to cease her body, but still she moved beyond her freewill. She felt Bluebell tug at her, trying to help her stop, but then her arm left her and she knew the Space Oracle had met the same fate.

At this point, she'd forgotten the Space Oracle trying to stop her. She'd forgotten Barry, the other captives too. All that was important to her was the series of tv images, displaying their new mission to undertake. If they did not undertake it, terrible things would happen, and the milky way would be in grave danger. They had been handed a crucial task.

"_Make...them...dance..."_

And they would complete it as instructed.

"_We must...make the universe...dance!"_

"_**DANCE!**__"_

* * *

**Sorry to end it on such a wham note there. Like in the Mother and SC5 games, it's not just constant happiness and you being awesome, there are dark things going on behind the scenes and this is what that chapter is meant to show that crucial factor in both games that I'm trying to replicate. I also hope Lucas dancing made you laugh a lot. =P**

**For anyone who has played Samba De Amigo Wii, hope you enjoyed the throwback to the SC5 cameo in that game!  
**

**Hopefully I can return to this soon. Until Chapter 6, stay groovy and strong!**

**~Blue Toad~  
**


End file.
